


Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Lost Script Pages

by kataangfanficer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Anal, Bath Houses, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Bi-Curiosity, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Cock Worship, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, First Kiss, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inappropriate Erections, Incest, Lesbian Sex, M/M, MILFs, Masturbation, Mother Complex, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Naked Male Clothed Female, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Past Incest, Pegging, Penis Size, Pity Sex, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Strap-Ons, Teabagging, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 47
Words: 38,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This "script" will go through all three seasons of the show (eventually) and add sexual situations before, after, or during certain scenes. Some will be brief and merely suggestive, while others will be extensive and graphic.</p><p>To tie my scenes in with the original series, some of the chapters will begin and/or end with a couple lines of dialogue from the series, which will be italicized to distinguish them from my own writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy in the Iceberg

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Katara end up in a quick awkward moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

# BOOK ONE: WATER

## CHAPTER ONE: THE BOY IN THE ICEBERG

Aang and Katara zoom through the tunnels while getting closer to the light at the end. Aang and his penguin slide in a spiral along the tunnel’s smooth surface. 

As they reach the end of the tunnel, he loses his balance and falls off the penguin. He tries to recover in mid-air with a graceful airbending move, but he collides with Katara before he has a chance.

Aang and Katara roll out of the tunnel together and land in the snow.

The penguins recover from the accident and slowly waddle away.

Aang is on his back in the snow. His body created a large imprint after the fall. Katara is lying on top of Aang and rubbing her head.

AANG (laughing): Sorry about that landing.

KATARA: Don’t worry about it. That was the most fun I’ve had in a long time.

Katara slowly starts to lift herself off of Aang, but her left foot is buried in a deep patch of snow. She looks back towards it and wiggles her leg to try to free it.

Aang looks up at Katara and blushes as if he has just realized that there is a pretty girl on top of him. He takes a few seconds to gaze at her sweet face while she continues to struggle with her foot.

A bulge starts to form between Aang’s legs, but Katara doesn’t notice it. Her layered clothing is too thick to notice it brushing up against her.

Aang tilts his head to the side as much as he can to get a better look at Katara’s predicament.

AANG (laughing): How did you manage to do that?

Katara grunts in frustration and tries to move her leg while she’s still on top of Aang.

KATARA: I don’t know.

After a few more seconds of struggling, Katara pulls her foot out of the snow with one hard yank.

KATARA: That’s better.

As Katara straightens up, she stumbles, and she keeps herself steady by placing her hands on Aang. One hand lands on his crotch. Katara gasps as she feels the noticeable erection. She blushes, and her eyes grow wide. She immediately pulls her hand back and quickly gets up off of Aang.

Aang sits up and pulls himself out of the imprint he made in the snow. He brushes himself off.

Katara fumbles with her gloves and stutters softly.

KATARA: I… uh…

Aang smiles and shows no signs of noticing Katara’s unfortunate slip. He turns around and looks up.

_AANG: Whoa… What is that?_

Katara finishes brushing herself off and walks over to his side.

_KATARA: A Fire Navy ship, and a very bad memory for my people…_


	2. The Avatar Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang fantasizes about his new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER TWO: THE AVATAR RETURNS

Appa and Aang are resting after being banished from Katara's village.

Appa roars and shifts into a more comfortable position.

_AANG: Yeah, I liked her too._

Aang puts his staff down and sighs. He closes his eyes and sticks his hand down his pants.

Appa roars one more time and closes his eyes to go to sleep.

Aang's breathing starts coming in short gasps as he continues to touch himself. He leans forward and bites his lip.

AANG (whispering): Katara…

Aang shudders and quickly yanks his hand out of his pants. He pulls his pants down as fast as he can, and he's just in time. A thick shot of cum escapes from his throbbing erection. Aang goes back to stroking, and the last sticky bursts are caught in his fist. He leans up against the icy wall, and his stroking begins to slow down. His breathing starts to become steadier. Aang looks down at his hand and sees the white sticky mess.

Aang carefully jumps down beside Appa and goes through the bags he had set down beside him. He takes out a small orange cloth and wipes his hand clean. As he places it back in the bag, he sees something out of the corner of his eye.

It's a large metal ship that's creating a cloud of black smoke behind it. Aang turns his head and sees where this frightening ship is going.

Aang gasps.

_AANG: The village!_


	3. The Avatar Returns, scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has plans for his captive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

Zuko shoots another round of fire blasts at Aang while he's pinned against the wall.

Aang is running out of breath and has a terrified look on his face.

Zuko rushes towards him and shoots another fire blast directly at his head and one at his left side.

Aang ducks and rolls to his right to avoid the blasts. Zuko lunges a few more steps forward and grabs the Avatar by the neck. He pins him up against the hard metal wall.

ZUKO: This little game is over, Avatar. You may be skilled, but you're not the master I was expecting… or the challenge I deserve!

Aang tries to make a move, but Zuko bends a flame in his free hand to threaten the vulnerable boy. Aang stops struggling and stares at the growing flame in Zuko's hand. It throbs like an enraged heartbeat, and the harsh light flickers in Aang's eyes. Beads of sweat collect on Aang's forehead.

ZUKO: You're just a boy…

Zuko suddenly puts out his flame and reaches down between Aang's legs.

Aang gasps and flinches, expecting to be burned or killed. But after that brief moment of panic, the expression on his face changes to a different look of surprise. He opens his eyes and looks up at Zuko.

Zuko gives Aang's privates a gentle yet firm squeeze.

ZUKO: …a helpless boy.

Zuko's fingers massage the soft flesh through Aang's clothing while pressing against it with the palm of his hand.

Aang looks into Zuko's eyes and sees the firebender's anger and pride. The Avatar looks nervous and continues to stare at his captor for what feels like hours, but is actually only a few brief moments.

As Zuko continues to fondle him, Aang leans in slightly with Zuko's hand still around his neck. Zuko's expression changes for a second as he notices the beautiful sparkle of the Avatar's eyes and his soft pink lips drawing closer to him.

Aang finally blinks when he sees the hint of vulnerability replacing the hostility in the firebender's eyes, and his boyhood begins to spring to life in his groping hand.

Aang suddenly twists his body out of Zuko's grasp and hits him with an airbending kick. Zuko flies backwards and hits the wall.

Aang grabs his staff on the other side of the room.

Zuko gets into a firebending stance, but Aang does a quick airbending move and slams his opponent against the wall with a nearby mattress.

Aang slams him against the ceiling for good measure.


	4. The Southern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang remembers an awkward meeting with an Air Nomad woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER THREE: THE SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE

SOKKA: So…Aang.

AANG: Yeah?

SOKKA: Should we expect to see any girls at your temple?

Katara shakes her head.

AANG: Probably not. Girls live at the Eastern and Western temples, but that could have changed since I've been gone.

Katara looks over at Aang with concern.

KATARA: Aang…

Aang doesn't hear her. He looks off into the distance as they continue to soar through the clouds.

FLASHBACK EASTERN AIR TEMPLE – ABOUT ONE YEAR BEFORE THE WAR

Aang is laughing while chasing a couple of lemurs down a rocky slope. They leap from stone to stone. One of the lemurs is quite small and can't keep up, and the larger one keeps looking back and waiting for it.

AANG (laughing): Come on, guys. I just wanna play!

The lemurs jump into the branches of a nearby tree and scurry away out of the young airbender's reach.

Aang jumps after them, but they're already long gone.

He quickly forgets about them when he sees he's at the perfect height to jump into the large pond below.

Aang immediately removes all of his clothing except for his tight fitting underwear.

Before he has a chance to jump, the larger of the two lemurs falls onto his head out of nowhere. Aang laughs at the playful creature, but he quickly loses his balance.

The lemur jumps off of Aang and flies over to the nearest tree.

Aang falls as gracefully as he can into the pond and lands next to a small waterfall. He creates a large splash that startles someone on the other side of the pond.

AIR NOMAD: Are you alright?

Aang swims over to the shallower side of the pond and notices the woman. She's wading over to him with a look of concern on her face. She's completely naked, and her beautiful curves sway gracefully as she approaches Aang.

Aang stops swimming once the water reaches his waist. He stands up and gazes at the Air Nomad in front of him. The woman seems to be in her mid to late thirties. She's tall and elegant like most Air Nomad women, and her luscious curves are complemented by her airbending tattoos. Her pale skin is dripping wet, and her long black hair is completely soaked. Aang's eyes wander all over her body: paying special attention to the erect nipples sticking out from her large breasts and the dark thatch of hair between her legs.

The woman places a hand on Aang's shoulder.

Aang's wandering eyes quickly look up at her.

AIR NOMAD: Are you alright?

AANG (rubbing the back of his neck): Yeah, I'm fine.

AIR NOMAD (smiling): You must be one of the visitors from the Southern Temple. It's a pleasure to meet you.

She bows, and Aang does the same while trying to peak at her breasts.

They both straighten back up and smile. The Air Nomad woman looks distracted and glances behind Aang towards the edge of the pond.

AIR NOMAD (giggling): It seems your friends have returned.

Aang turns around and sees the two lemurs playing together. His face lights up, and he prepares to sprint out of the pond.

The woman places her hand on his shoulder again.

AIR NOMAD: I think you'll be needing these.

She reaches into the water and holds up Aang's underwear.

Aang blushes and looks down and realizes he's been naked the whole time. The tip of his erect penis pokes out of the water.

AANG: I…uh…

AIR NOMAD: There's no need to be embarrassed.

She hands him his underwear.

Aang awkwardly slides them back on while he's still waist deep in the water.

Aang bows, but with his eyes closed this time.

AANG: Thank you.

Before the Air Nomad woman has a chance to say anything, Aang leaps out of the water.

The lemurs look up and run away. The small one tries to fly, but it ends up rolling down a hill towards the other lemur.

AANG (laughing): Wait up, little guys!

BACK TO PRESENT

Aang casually adjusts the bulge in his pants without Katara or Sokka noticing.

_SOKKA: Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?_

_AANG: Oh, that was food?_

Aang looks back at Sokka.

_AANG: I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry._


	5. The Warriors of Kyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki teaches Sokka a little lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER FOUR: THE WARRIORS OF KYOSHI

_SOKKA: That does it!_

Sokka gets up off of his back and lunges at Suki.

Suki grabs his arm and spins him around effortlessly. She stops him suddenly and changes directions; Sokka is screaming loudly the entire time.

Suki finally lets go of him and sends him flailing across the room.

Just as Sokka recovers his balance and prepares for another lunge, Suki pulls a katana from a hidden spot somewhere beneath her clothing and swings the blade gracefully around Sokka.

Sokka freezes in terror, and his body stiffens in an attempt to avoid contact with the blade. But there's no sign of Suki inflicting any harm upon him.

Suddenly his clothing gently falls from his body into neatly sliced up bits of cloth on the floor leaving nothing but his gloves and boots intact. What's left of his pants is wrapped around his ankles.

Sokka gasps and looks down at Suki's handiwork. He blushes and quickly covers his manhood, but the rest of his toned body is on display for Kyoshi Warriors.

The girls giggle more loudly than ever, while Suki remains silent with a pleased look on her face. She crosses her arms and casually looks up and down at Sokka's naked body.

SUKI: Well, where are those the moves you wanted to show us?

SOKKA: I…uh. I—

SUKI: We're still interested. Aren't we?

Suki looks back at the other Kyoshi Warriors. They nod and continue their giggling. Nearly all of them are completely fixated on the naked boy in front of them.

SOKKA: Well…uh. Just let me change my clothes… or something, and I'll get right on that. No more free shots for you though.

SUKI: I think I'll survive.

Sokka, still trying to cover himself, tries to shuffle to the door, but the torn pants around his ankles cause him to trip before he makes it very far.

He barely manages to catch himself with his hands as he slams onto the floor. He ends up in an awkward position with his ass sticking straight up towards the Kyoshi Warriors.

SUKI: I thought you said no more free shots.

Sokka begins to say something, but Suki interrupts him.

SUKI: It looks like the big strong warrior has given us an invitation, girls.

Suki glances over at the other girls.

The other Kyoshi Warriors immediately rush over to Sokka and pin him down. One gets in front of him and grabs onto his shoulders, while two of the other girls squat down on either side of him and press down on his back. Two more hold down his legs.

Sokka struggles and looks from side to side. He sighs.

SOKKA: Okay. You've had your fun.

Suki squats down behind Sokka and stares at his smooth brown cheeks and the tempting sac dangling beneath them.

She removes one of her gloves and gently cups Sokka's testicles in the palm of her hand.

SOKKA: If that's all you wanted, all you had to do was ask.

Suki caresses the underside of Sokka's penis as it slowly grows to its full size. She places her other hand firmly on his left cheek.

SOKKA: You know… I could always—

One of the Kyoshi Warriors that's holding his back quickly ties a green strip of cloth over his mouth before he can finish talking.

Suki looks over at her fellow Kyoshi Warrior.

SUKI: Unnecessary. But thank you.

Sokka struggles again and tries to rock from side to side, but the Kyoshi Warriors keep him down.

Suki removes her other glove and places both hands on Sokka's ass. She pulls his cheeks apart with her thumbs and takes a look at his tight opening.

She smiles and stands up.

SUKI: We don't need your permission.

She walks over to the far corner of the room and removes a couple of loose boards from the floor. Underneath the floor is a small jug of some kind and what looks like a dark green thong or small harness with a long smooth object attached to it. It's roughly six inches long and curves up slightly.

Suki picks them up and walks back over to Sokka.

SUKI: You're so sure of yourself. Boys usually are…

The other Kyoshi Warriors look up at Suki. Sokka tries to do the same, but he can barely turn his head and one of the girls on his side is blocking his view.

SUKI: You're really lucky. You know that?

Suki pulls up her robes and removes her pants and underwear revealing her long legs and the patch of hair nestled between them. She casts them aside along with her boots.

SUKI: You're the first to be given this honor in quite a long time.

As she says this, she dips the long curved object into the jug and pulls it out slowly. It's now coated with some sort of oil.

Suki slides her legs through the strange leather thong and tightens it at the waist. The wet phallic shape sticks straight out from between her legs.

SUKI: It's a tradition passed down from Avatar Kyoshi herself.

Sokka tries to say something, but it only comes out as a muffled sound through the cloth covering his mouth. He strains his neck to try to see what Suki is up to, but he still can't see her.

Other than her bare legs, Suki remains completely clothed as she gets on her knees and mounts Sokka. The Kyoshi Warriors holding his legs make room for their leader.

Suki's hands clutch Sokka's ass assertively, and she positions her fake erection at his opening. She closes her eyes and sighs.

SUKI (whispering almost to herself): Men take what they want without remorse…

KYOSHI WARRIORS (together): Men imagine their superiority. Men dominate with false pride.

SUKI (louder): As I dominate you now!

Suki thrusts the strap-on deep into Sokka.

Sokka moans through his gag and tries to escape, but the Kyoshi Warriors are too strong.

Suki begins thrusting into Sokka as fast as she can. She squeezes his perfectly shaped ass to steady herself and only lets go to give him a gentle yet firm slap on his right cheek. It leaves a very faint mark on his wonderful copper skin.

The other Kyoshi Warriors look at their leader with awe as she dominates the Water Tribe boy.

Suki's short rapid thrusting turns into long and drawn out probing. She sways her hips back and forth gracefully as Sokka's tight opening squeezes around the intruder.

He begins to struggle again, but he stops the moment Suki reaches between his legs and starts stroking his cock. Sokka's body slowly begins to relax as Suki's hand gently glides up and down the sturdy erection.

Sokka closes his eyes and lowers his head to the floor. He sighs pleasantly.

Suki increases the speed of her thrusting as well as her stroking, until Sokka's sac is slapping against her hand and more muffled moans can be heard from the gorgeous boy.

Suddenly several bursts of hot cum fall to the floor, and Sokka begins to buck his hips along with Suki's thrusting. Her hand relaxes and collects what's left of Sokka's semen. Her thrusting also comes to a halt, and she slowly pulls the wet phallus out of Sokka.

Suki gets up off of her knees and stretches out her hand. The white liquid oozes between her fingers. She presents it to the other Kyoshi Warriors as if it were a trophy.

Suki walks over to Sokka pulls down the cloth that was covering his mouth.

_SUKI: Anything else you want to teach us?_

The other girls giggle.


	6. The King of Omashu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Bumi has a few tricks up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER 5: THE KING OF OMASHU

_KING BUMI: Those delightful rings are made of pure genemite, also known as creeping crystal._

The crystal ring on Katara's finger starts to grow.

_KING BUMI: It's crystal that grows remarkably fast._

Katara and Sokka pull at the rings, but the crystals continue to grow.

 _KING BUMI: By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible fate, really. I can stop it, but only if you cooperate._ Or…

Bumi looks over at Katara and smiles.

KING BUMI: If your friend over there cooperates.

Katara and Sokka look over at the king.

AANG: What do you mean?

KING BUMI (winking): Oh I think you know what I mean.

Aang stares at Bumi for a few seconds with a confused look on his face.

Katara's eyes open wide as she suddenly realizes what he's implying.

KATARA: What? No! That's disgusting!

AANG: I still don't get it.

KATARA: He wants me to…to…

AANG: Oh… Hey! Katara would never do that.

KING BUMI: Well I wasn't suggesting—

AANG (pointing at the king): I'll do your challenges. Leave Katara alone!

KING BUMI: You really shouldn't jump to conclusions so easily, Avatar. I was merely asking for a quick peak. No touching from the old king. You have my word.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka stare at the king with confusion and disgust, while the guards awkwardly look around the room avoiding eye contact.

KING BUMI (slapping his hands together): In fact, we could finish it all right here. Right now.

The king walks over to Katara.

KING BUMI: If this lovely young lady is willing to let me see her bare chest, then you are free to leave. I will remove the genemite rings, and you won't have to participate in my deadly challenges. Do we have a deal?

AANG: Of course not! I said I'll do your tests, and I meant it.

SOKKA: Now hold on, Aang.

KATARA (looking over at Sokka): Sokka?!

SOKKA: Come on, Katara. Are you really that selfish? Aang could die. No offense, Aang. I have complete faith in you.

AANG: Thanks…

SOKKA: Are you really going to let him go through some crazy challenges?

KATARA: Easy for you to say! The King isn't asking you to do anything.

KING BUMI: I don't swing that way, kids…

SOKKA: Just pull your shirt open, and we can leave.

AANG: Sokka! She doesn't have to. I can do this.

Katara looks over at Aang with concern as if she's suddenly realized what Aang will have to go through to save them.

KATARA: Everyone but the king close your eyes!

AANG: But Katara—

KATARA: Now!

Aang, Sokka, and the guards close their eyes.

King Bumi looks over at Katara with surprise.

Katara hesitantly opens up her robe. She sighs and closes her eyes.

Another mischievous smile forms on the king's wrinkled face as he waits patiently.

Katara quickly pulls down her white wrappings, and her perky breasts bounce as they're released from their confines. She keeps her eyes shut and turns her head away from the king in embarrassment.

Bumi takes a few moments to take in the sight of Katara's wonderfully round breasts and her dark nipples.

KING BUMI (turning towards Aang): I'm disappointed in you, Avatar.

Katara opens her eyes and slowly covers herself.

KING BUMI: You can open your eyes now.

Everyone in the room opens their eyes.

KING BUMI: You failed the test.

AANG: What?

KING BUMI: Well, another one of the not so deadly tests.

KATARA: What?!

KING BUMI: I expected you to do everything in your power to protect your little friend's honor, but I guess you wanted the easy way out.

AANG: That's not true!

KATARA (interrupting): You said you'd let us go!

KING BUMI (turning towards Katara): Sorry about that. Maybe the Avatar should have stopped you before you took matters into your own hands. Lovely show by the way.

Katara blushes and looks away.

AANG: Fine. We'll do this your way.

King Bumi smiles.

Sokka's head droops in despair.


	7. Imprisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara finds herself in an awkward situation with Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER SIX: IMPRISONED

_SOKKA: This village is crawling with Fire Nation troops. If they discover you're here, Aang, we'll be eating fireballs for breakfast. Goodnight._

_KATARA (with a sly grin on her face): I'd rather eat fireballs than nuts._

_SOKKA: Goodnight._

Aang and Katara laugh, and Katara puts out their lamp. Soon they all fall asleep.

Later that night, Katara wakes up and leaves the hut to take a walk.

She makes her way to a hill overlooking the village, and she spots a nearby river to practice some waterbending. It's far enough away to avoid any potential trouble involving the Fire Nation troops occupying the village.

A loud thud catches her off guard, and she rushes over to investigate.

In the dark she can just barely make out the shape of someone earthbending beside the river. The figure raises a rock and punches it across the water. After a few stretches the figure walks into the river and begins washing himself.

Katara walks closer, and as her eyes adjust she can tell it's Haru. Just as she's about to say hello and walk over to him, she notices that he's completely naked. She stops herself immediately, and the faint sight of his clothing on the side of the river confirms what she has just seen.

Katara looks around frantically until she notices some bushes just a few feet behind her. She backs up slowly without taking her eyes off of Haru until she finally reaches her hiding place. She squats down behind the bush and sighs.

Katara hears some quiet splashing and the distinct sound of earth being bent. The thudding of the small stones against the ground echoes into the night. A slightly more subtle sound catches Katara's attention amongst the sound of earthbending: Haru's grunts as he masters his element.

Katara peaks from behind the bush and sees that he's still naked. Even in the dark she can make out every toned muscle, and she gasps softly as she watches him put them to good use.

After bending a particularly large rock, Haru wipes his forehead and walks back into the river. He turns towards Katara's hiding place giving her a clear view of his impressive manhood.

Katara turns away in embarrassment of her own curiosity and quickly puts her hands over her mouth.

The sound of Haru's bending returns.

An especially powerful bending move shakes the ground enough to make Katara lose her balance. Her awkward squatting position isn't enough to support her, and she falls backwards from behind the bush breaking a few branches on her way to the ground.

Haru turns over towards her and drops the rock he was bending.

HARU: Katara?

He walks over to her and squats down beside her.

HARU: Are you okay?

Katara rubs her head and groans. She keeps her eyes closed and avoids looking at Haru.

KATARA: Yeah. I'm alright.

HARU (laughing): You couldn't sleep either?

Haru places his hand on Katara's shoulder.

Katara opens her eyes and catches a quick glimpse of Haru's naked body again. His dark skin is covered with beads of sweat and water from the river.

Katara stands up immediately and stretches her arms out in an exaggerated yawn.

KATARA: Yep. Can't sleep.

Haru stands up moves into an earthbending stance. His arms flex, and his large penis sways between his strong legs.

He makes no note of the fact that he's naked and shows no signs of concern that Katara is with him in such an awkward situation.

HARU (with an enthusiastic smile): We can practice together.

Katara takes a quick peak and turns away towards the river. She awkwardly fakes a waterbending stance just to avoid addressing his nudity.

KATARA: Um…sure.

She adjusts herself into a more refined stance, but her face is still tense. She tries to stare directly ahead of her towards the river without paying too much attention to the naked boy just a few feet away from her.

Haru's sculpted body is almost close enough for Katara to touch, yet she remains completely still. The only things moving are her eyes. They begin to dart back and forth between the water and Haru.

Haru bends a few rocks up and down as if he were lifting weights.

Katara's eyes lock onto Haru's arms, and she can almost make out a hint of a throbbing vein or two in the dark.

Haru's mood suddenly changes. He sighs and lets the rocks fall to the ground.

HARU: I just don't know what to do…

Haru sighs again and walks right by Katara to look out towards the village.

Katara looks genuinely concerned and opens her mouth to say something to reassure her new friend, but her wandering eyes find their way back to Haru's forearms and his perfect ass. She holds back what she was about to say and continues to admire his body.

Haru turns back towards Katara.

Katara quickly makes eye contact.

HARU: I know helping that man was the right thing to do, but somehow…

KATARA (taking a few steps forward): You would have never been able to forgive yourself if you'd done nothing.

HARU: You're right.

Haru stands up and walks towards the edge of the cliff.

HARU: I don't like having to hide like this. I wish I was brave like my father…

Katara walks over to him but stays just a few paces behind him.

KATARA: But you are brave.

Haru smiles and turns back towards Katara.

HARU: I'm really lucky to have met you.

He turns back towards the village. A light breeze blows through his hair.

Katara bites her lip and moves her hands up to the fold of her clothes. She slowly begins to pull them open revealing the white wrappings covering her breasts, but she stops and covers herself back up as soon as Haru turns around.

Her eyes shoot straight down to the massive organ between his legs. She blushes and rubs her neck as she looks off to the side, avoiding eye contact and trying not to stare.

KATARA: Well I should get back to sleep.

HARU (laughing): And I should get some clothes on.

KATARA (faking a laugh): Yeah…

BACK IN THE HUT – A FEW MINUTES LATER

Katara rolls back up in her sleeping bag without waking anyone up. She looks around the hut to make sure they're still asleep. When she's sure, she reaches her hand down between her legs and starts rubbing herself through her clothing. She closes her eyes and falls asleep with the vivid memories of Haru's body floating in her head.

IN KATARA'S DREAM

Katara is lying on her back fully clothed in the middle of a field. Haru is completely naked and standing over her. The sun is shining brightly, and the wind is blowing through his dark hair.

KATARA: You're incredible, Haru…

Haru smiles and lowers himself down towards Katara's face until his manhood is barely an inch above her mouth.

KATARA: Oh Haru…

Katara closes her eyes and licks the base of Haru's sac. Then she opens her mouth and takes in the entire thing and suckles on his large testicles.

KATARA (with her mouth full): Mmm! Oh Haru!

BACK TO REALITY

Katara is lying on her back in her sleeping bag with her eyes closed.

Momo has his hand in her mouth, and Katara's lips are wrapped around his little wrist.

KATARA (with her mouth full): Mmm… Haru…

Katara slowly opens her eyes and sees Momo's face just a few inches from hers. His big green eyes are staring right back at her.

Katara shakes her head violently and opens her mouth to free Momo's hand.

Momo leaps into the air with a screech.

Katara sits up and punches the ground in frustration.

KATARA (her mouth still full with something): Momo!

She blinks and slowly opens her mouth. Two nuts coated with spit fall out of her mouth and into her hand.

She looks over at Momo and crushes the nuts in her fist.


	8. The Spirit World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang takes advantage of being invisible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER SEVEN: THE SPIRIT WORLD

Aang is sitting up straight with his trusty staff in one hand.

He looks over at Katara, who's leaning against the wall with a blanket over her shoulders.

_AANG: I'll figure this out, Katara. I promise. Like they said, I'm the bridge between the worlds, right? All I have to do is figure out what I have to do… But once I do that no problem!_

He stands up and walks in front of Katara. His smile turns to a nervous look of concern.

AANG: Well… Once I finish I might be able to think more clearly.

Aang takes a moment to check if anyone else was around, even though they wouldn't be able to see him anyway.

He looks down at Katara's beautiful face and slowly pulls his pants down right in front of her.

AANG: I know you can't see me...or hear me. But I just wanted to let you know that I think you're beautiful…and I really like you a lot. I won't let you down, Katara.

As Aang says this, his penis begins to twitch and quickly changes from being barely noticeable to a sizeable erection. With a few gentle strokes to help it along the way, Aang's penis reaches its full potential and sticks out roughly four inches from between his sturdy legs and points almost straight up.

Aang starts stroking himself faster and faster. His hand moves up and down the full length of his erection, and his small sac bounces along with each swift stroke.

AANG (panting): I love you so much Katara…

He keeps his eyes fixed on her and continues to pleasure himself without holding back. His eyes are locked onto her kind face, her gorgeous eyes, and her perfect lips.

He starts to thrust towards her face, but he keeps himself far away enough to keep his spirit body from going through her and ruining his fantasy of actually being right in front of her.

His movements suddenly become more sporadic, and soon he's gripping himself with both hands and thrusting into his tightly clenched fists.

AANG (while moaning softly): Katara…

Appa walks up to Katara's side and roars, which startles Aang enough to make him let go of his erection and jump back a few paces.

He quickly pulls his pants back up almost as a reflex and moves out of Appa's way.

AANG (sighing): Not the best timing, boy… But I guess it's a good thing you can't see me either.


	9. Avatar Roku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko takes a quick moment to grope the Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER EIGHT: AVATAR ROKU

_Katara: Aang! Now's your chance!_

Zuko appears from behind one of the pillars with Aang in his clutches. His arms are pulled behind his back to keep him from struggling.

_ZUKO: The Avatar's coming with me._

While Katara and Sokka are distracted, the Fire Sages twist out of their grasp and pin them down.

_ZUKO: Close the doors! Quickly!_

Zuko pushes Aang towards the stairs, and Aang looks back at his friends. Before he makes his way to the first step, the prince pulls the Avatar's body close to his and reaches his hand between his prisoner's legs.

Aang's eyes open wide, and his cheeks turn red. For only a moment, he looks as if he's about to give in. The sounds of his friends struggling fades away, and he can only hear his own breathing as the prince's embrace washes over him.

A more aggressive tug at the bulge between his legs jolts Aang out of the moment, and his face shifts from vulnerable to that of a determined Avatar.

With a few nimble twists and turns, Aang slips out of Zuko's arms and kicks him down the stairs with a gust of air.


	10. The Waterbending Scroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gets his hands on Katara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER NINE: THE WATERBENDING SCROLL

_ZUKO: Search the woods for the boy and meet back here._

_PIRATE: Fine…_

Zuko stays behind as his firebenders and the pirate crew split up to search for the Avatar.

Zuko turns back towards Katara with his an even stronger look of determination in his eyes. He walks towards his captive and plants his feet firmly on the ground in front of her. He looks up and down her body before leaning in even closer.

KATARA (starting to protest): You—!

But Zuko cuts her off by creating a small yet intimidating flame in his hand.

Katara reluctantly backs down and looks away.

Zuko smirks and lets his flame go out, so he can touch his prize. His hands hesitate for a moment and hover a few inches away from the waterbender's chest, then he pulls her robes open and forcefully rips her chest wrappings to reveal her breasts. The smooth brown mounds bounce slightly after being completely exposed. And Katara, unable to hide how truly frightened she is, lets out a soft gasp.

Zuko stares at Katara's perky breasts and gently cups them in his hands, while his thumbs rub around her dark nipples.

Katara's body stiffens up and presses up against the tree. She turns her head in disgust and embarrassment.

As Zuko continues to fondle her breasts, Katara clenches her eyes shut and bits down on her lip, but the rest of her body can't help but react to the stimulation in a more forgiving manner. Her nipples quickly become erect and make it easier for Zuko to stimulate them. Katara keeps her head turned as far away from Zuko as she can, but her chest leans into his touch on its own.

Zuko's eyes wander to the girl's neck and the spot where her necklace once was. Just as he leans in to kiss it, a loud rustling coming from the bushes…

IROH: Zuko!

Zuko's chubby uncle runs over to them and shoves Zuko aside with one swift motion.

IROH: What do you think you're doing?

ZUKO: Uncle—

IROH (turning towards): This is no way to treat a young lady, whether she's your prisoner or not.

Iroh gently puts Katara's clothes back to the way they were as best as he can.

IROH: You'll have to forgive my nephew. Sometimes he acts before he thinks.


	11. Jet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara takes advantage of her second lucky encounter with a naked guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER TEN: JET

Katara lies on her back and stares at the ceiling.

Aang and Sokka are fast asleep in their own corners of the tree house.

Katara slips out of her sleeping bag and walks out onto the wooden platform just outside the door. She leans up against a wooden railing and looks out into the darkness of the forest. Jet's tree house is close enough that she can see it from where she stands. She leans her hand against her cheek and gazes at it from afar.

Katara slowly makes her way up to Jet's tree house. She crosses a couple of rope bridges and climbs up a ladder to reach the large platform outside his room.

She looks around, but there's no one in sight. Any freedom fighters on guard duty must be too well hidden to see at night. The only sounds Katara can hear are the chirping of crickets and a gentle breeze through the leaves.

A faint glow is coming from the windows of Jet's tree house. Katara hesitates for a moment before taking a peek inside.

She looks inside. Right before her eyes is Jet taking off his shirt. His back is turned towards the window, and Katara catches a glimpse of his back as his shirt is pulled up over his head.

Katara holds her hand over her mouth, and her eyes widen. Without even taking a second to enjoy the view, she pulls herself away from the window and sits down with her back against the side of the tree house. She places her hands on the wooden platform and breathes heavily through her nose. Her chest heaves with each breath as she tries to calm herself down.

But soon enough, she's back to peering through the window and just in time to catch the rest. She uses one hand to keep her balance while the other finds its way between her legs. Her fingers rub her womanhood through her pants as she watches her gorgeous new friend undress.

Jet's back is still facing the window, and his shirt is already off. The faint glow inside his room shows off every inch of his perfect back and muscular arms. He's much thinner with more subtle muscles compared to Haru, but his tall lean form is just what Katara wants.

She starts gently grinding herself against her hand, and a faint wet spot appears between her legs.

Jet pulls his pants and underwear down slowly, and Katara finally sees what she'd been fantasizing about for hours.

A few quick flashbacks run through Katara's head as she remembers admiring Jet's ass at various points throughout the day.

Now it's completely exposed. It's the perfect shape for his body. It doesn't have the round shapely look that Haru's had; it's smaller and tighter looking.

Katara suddenly loses her balance and falls down onto the wooden platform.

Jet hears her and dashes over to the door with his swords in hand.

JET: Who's there?

Katara gets up and moves away from the window. She waits a few seconds before she responds.

KATARA: It's just me.

JET: Katara?

He opens the door slowly and looks out to see Katara standing at his doorstep. Her mouth is partially open as if she's going to say something, and she's rubbing her hands nervously.

KATARA: I didn't mean to… wake you up.

JET: It's alright. I wasn't even asleep. Would you like to come in?

KATARA: Um…

Jet smiles and opens the door to let her inside.

Katara follows him in without a moment of hesitation. Once she's inside, she closes the door behind her slowly as if she's stalling. She turns around and sees Jet standing right in front of her, and he's still completely naked.

She looks away and puts her hand up to her face to block the view.

KATARA: I'm sorry!

JET (looking down and laughing as if unaware of his nudity): Sorry. Let me put something on.

Katara reaches out her hand to stop him, but her feet remain in place. Just as Jet turns around to put his clothes back on, Katara says something to stall him.

KATARA: Jet…

Jet puts his clothes down and turns back towards Katara.

JET: Yeah?

Katara's eyes dart back and forth between the floor and Jet's naked body. She tugs at her braid and fails to find any words to say.

Jet walks up to Katara until his body is nearly pressed up against hers. Katara looks up at him for a split second before looking down at the floor in embarrassment. She blushes and takes another quick look at Jet's body before looking back down at the floor.

JET: Katara…

KATARA: Jet, I—

Jet places his hands on Katara's shoulders and slowly attempts to remove her clothing.

KATARA: Wait!

She jerks her shoulders back and grabs Jets arms to push them away.

JET: I'm sorry. I—

KATARA (tugging on her braid again): No, it's just… I don't know if I'm ready.

Jet smiles and lets his arms fall back to his sides. He steps back a few paces and waits for Katara to make the next move

JET: We don't need to get ahead of ourselves. Want me to put my clothes back—?

KATARA: No! I mean…

Katara blushes and steps back. She avoids eye contact with Jet and looks out the window.

Jet smiles and waits for her to collect herself.

KATARA: Since you already have them off, you might as well—

Katara notices Jet's hand gently stroking himself out of the corner of her eye. Katara's breathing starts getting more and more tense as the inevitable conclusion to this encounter becomes obvious.

It doesn't take long for Jet to become fully erect. It points up straight and tall like the rest of his alluring body.

Katara lets herself stare at Jet's impressive erection for a moment or two before gathering the courage to look him in the eye. Katara looks away and lets out a nervous laugh. She looks over her shoulder, partially to stall and partially to check if anyone is coming.

She turns back towards Jet and moves in closer. Once she's mere inches away from him again, Jet stops his stroking and leaves his cock out on display as if it's an invitation. But Katara's hands stay within her comfort zone.

Without looking up at Jet's intimating gaze, Katara presses her hand against his chest. Jet lets out a deep sigh. His chest heaves, and Katara builds up enough courage to let both of her hands wander. Her quivering fingers rub across Jet's nipples and up onto his smooth shoulders.

After a few seconds, Katara keeps her hands on top of his shoulders. She looks up at Jet and smiles. He smiles back and kisses her on the forehead.

Katara's body stiffens up, and she presses herself up against Jet. His erection gets pinned between them. Jet's breathing changes for a second into quick bursts, and Katara's breathing almost stops completely.

JET: Katara. I—

KATARA: Yes!

Jet immediately pulls Katara's robes open and down her shoulders.

Katara fumbles with her chest wrappings, but Jet quickly moves in to tear them off. Jet cups Katara's small breasts in his hands. He squeezes them firmly and rubs her nipples with his thumbs.

As Katara attempts to remove the rest of her clothing, Jet kneels down to suck on her breasts. He takes one of her dark nipples in his mouth and rubs his tongue against the perfectly smooth surface around the perky bud.

KATARA: Oh, Jet…

Jet stands back up, and his lips lock onto Katara's.

Katara's body goes limp, but Jet quickly catches her in his arms. He leans into the kiss, and Katara's back arches. Her wilted arms lay at her sides. Jet grabs one of Katara's hands and places it between his legs. He holds it there.

Katara pulls herself out of the kiss and gasps. Her back straightens up, and she looks into Jet's eyes.

Jet releases Katara's hand, but she doesn't pull away. Her hand stays open with her palm pressed against Jet's erection and her fingers cradling his the most delicate part of his manhood.

JET (whispering): I want you, Katara.

Katara blushes, and she turns away to try and hide how much she's smiling.

JET: I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met.

Jet keeps his arms wrapped around Katara as he gracefully lowers her down to the floor. Katara locks her legs around his waist and drapes her arms over his shoulders.

Once Katara is gently placed onto the floor, Jet begins to place kisses all over her exposed chest. He makes his way down to her stomach and licks the smooth surface around Katara's bellybutton.

Katara begins to squirm, and she gently pushes down on Jet's head to direct him lower.

Jet doesn't waste any time removing the rest of Katara's clothing. Soon he's sliding her underwear down her beautiful legs. It gets caught around her ankle, and Katara wiggles her foot to help get it off. Jet flings Katara's underwear behind him and takes a moment to fully appreciate Katara's naked form.

Katara's body shows off her youth wonderfully. Her delicate features bloom with the developing features of a young woman. She's slim but curvy, and the dark patch of hair between her legs accentuates her womanhood.

JET: You're perfect, Katara.

Jet gets on his knees and places his hands on Katara's thighs. He smiles as he slowly spreads Katara's legs, but she quickly puts them back together. She sits up with her hands covering her breasts. Jet pulls himself back.

JET: Did I hurt you?

KATARA: No…

JET: We don't have to, if you don't want to.

KATARA: I want to but…

Katara avoids looking Jet in the eye and suddenly stands up. She starts putting her clothes back on.

KATARA: Maybe another time.

She smiles awkwardly and rubs the back of her neck.

Jet stands up.

JET: I understand.

Katara smiles and sighs with relief.

KATARA: Thank you.

She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Before she turns around to leave, she takes one last look at his body. She lifts up her hands as if she's about to grab something, but she quickly lowers them and turns around.

Katara makes it to the door, while still straightening up her clothing. Before shutting the door, she leans her head in.

KATARA: Goodnight.

JET: Goodnight.

Jet lifts up his hand to wave, but Katara has already shut the door behind her.

Jet's erection starts to shrink.


	12. The Great Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Sokka get into an awkward little situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE GREAT DIVIDE

_KATARA: Sokka, you’re supposed to put the tarp on top of the tent. You know, so we don’t get rained on._

_SOKKA: Ordinarily you’d be right, but seeing how it’s the dry season, you’re not._

Sokka squats down and adjusts the side of the tent.

_SOKKA: Besides, that tarp makes a pretty warm blanket._

Katara puts down here sticks and stomps over to the tent. She gets on her hands and knees and crawls into the tent.

SOKKA: What do you think you’re doing?

KATARA: Taking care of your job.

Sokka follows his sister into the tent.

Katara grabs the rolled up tarp. Not noticing her brother, she backs up and bumps right into him. Sokka falls forward and grabs at the tent to catch his fall. The tent collapses, and Sokka lands on Katara, pinning her to the ground.

KATARA: Look what you did!

They both struggle underneath the tent, but neither of them manages to stand up.

SOKKA: You’re the one who came in here first. I was just making sure you weren’t messing with the tarp.

Katara squirms beneath Sokka, but she suddenly stops.

KATARA: Sokka!

SOKKA: What?

KATARA: I’m your sister, you perv!

SOKKA: What? I—

Sokka stops moving. He looks down and suddenly realizes what his sister is talking about.

SOKKA: It’s not my fault. You—

KATARA: Get off!

Katara finally manages to shove Sokka off of her. Sokka rolls onto his back with a good portion of the tent wrapped around him.

Katara gets up from underneath the tent and brushes herself off.

KATARA: I’m not helping you fix the tent.


	13. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang's guilt causes him to have a strange dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER TWELVE: THE STORM

IN AANG’S DREAM

Aang is riding Appa and flying through the sky with a smile on his face. Appa is moving his legs as if he were a bird flapping its wings.

Sokka flies up next to Aang on Aang’s glider and smiles. Aang smiles back and looks over to see Katara flying next to him on a giant version of Momo. She waves.

_KATARA: We need you, Aang._

_AANG: I need you too._

Aang’s eyes grow wide. He notices a storm on the horizon.

_AANG: Be careful, guys! …guys?_

Katara and Sokka have disappeared.

Monk Gyatso appears between Aang and the approaching storm.

_GYATSO: Why did you disappear?_

_AANG: I didn’t mean to._

Aang reaches out to Gyatso, but Gyatso turns to dust before his eyes.

Aang approaches the storm.

_GYATSO (distant voice): We need you, Aang._

Aang gets caught in the storm. He screams as he and Appa fall through the rain towards the ocean. They hit the water’s surface and begin to sink.

_KATARA and GYATSO (distant voices): We need you, Aang. We need you. We need you, Aang. We need you._

Aang swims to the surface and finds a tiny island in the middle of the ocean. The Air Nomad woman he met at the Eastern Air Temple is standing on it. Aang climbs up onto the island. It’s only a few feet across.

The woman walks over to him and offers her hand. Aang is on his hands and knees. He looks up and grabs the woman’s hand, and she pulls him up.

AIR NOMAD: We need you, Aang.

She removes her clothing with one swift motion.

AIR NOMAD: We need you.

Aang looks down and notices that he’s suddenly naked. He looks back towards the Air Nomad woman and sees that she’s bending over in front of him with her perfectly round backside on full display. Her womanhood is soaking wet.

AIR NOMAD: We need you, Aang. We need you.

Aang slowly walks over to her with his hands stretched out and ready to grab hold of her.

The storm’s deafening thunder startles him. He suddenly turns around to look back the way he came.

AANG: But… Appa…

Another clash of thunder causes Aang to turn around. The Air Nomad woman is gone, and Prince Zuko is standing where she had been bending over. The firebender is completely naked and stroking his erection. The storm rages behind him, and his ponytail blows in the wind.

AIR NOMAD (distant voice): We need you, Aang.

Zuko walks towards Aang.

Aang: But…

AIR NOMAD and KATARA (distant voices): We need you. We need you, Aang.

Aang hears Appa’s roar in distance, followed by more thunder.

AIR NOMAD and KATARA (distant voices): We need you, Aang. We need you.

Aang sees a quick flash of images. The first is an image of Prince Zuko leaning down on top of someone inside a ring of flames. The second is Aang leaning his head back and moaning.

BACK TO REALITY

Aang wakes up from his dream and gasps. Momo, who was sleeping on Aang’s stomach, wakes up and hops over Katara and Sokka. Katara and Sokka wake up. Sokka holds up his knife and boomerang.

_SOKKA: What’s going on? Did we get captured again?_


	14. The Blue Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang gives Zuko a taste of what he's been wanting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE BLUE SPIRIT

_AANG: If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?_

Aang looks down at Zuko and smiles.

Zuko stares up at his savior for just a moment before he gets up and firebends at him.

Aang jumps up into the trees above them and escapes the firebender’s attack.

Zuko stands up and looks up into the trees with a look of disappointment. Before he has a chance to either follow the Avatar or turn around, a pair of pants falls down in front of him, followed by the rest of the Avatar’s clothing. As Zuko looks up to see where they came from, Aang jumps out of the trees and lands in front of Zuko. Aang is completely naked.

Zuko loses his balance and falls onto his back.

Aang gets onto his hands and knees and leans over Zuko. Zuko doesn’t resist.

AANG: This is what you’ve wanted to see, right?

Zuko simply stares back at Aang.

Aang gives Zuko a quick kiss on the cheek. Before Zuko has time to react, Aang picks up his clothes and jumps back into the trees.

As Aang jumps through the trees away from Zuko, the prince finally staggers to his feet. He leans his back up against the nearest tree and tries to catch his breath. Between his legs is a very noticeable erection.


	15. The Fortuneteller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meng spies on her new crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE FORTUNETELLER

Aang is leaning against the door where Katara is having her fortune read.

_KATARA: So, do you see anything interesting in my love line?_

_AUNT WU: I see a great romance for you…the man you’re going to marry._

Aang grows anxious and leans in closer.

_KATARA: Tell me more!_

_AUNT WU: I can see that he’s a very powerful bender._

A smile slowly grows on Aang’s face as he pulls away from the wall.

He jumps into the air and runs to the bathroom.

Meng sneaks through the hall. She waits for Aang to close the bathroom door before she makes her way to the room next to the bathroom.

She immediately squats down with a giddy smile on her face. After clapping silently in celebration, she finds a small hole in the wall and looks through it. It looks directly into the bathroom next to her, with Aang already inside.

Aang sits down with the same huge grin on his face as before.

MENG (in her head): He’s so cute!

Aang closes his eyes and sticks his hand down his pants. He begins thrusting his hips to intensify his gentle fondling.

MENG (in her head): Yes! Yes! Yes!

Aang pulls his hand out and tugs at his pants. He wiggles his hips to help slide his pants down.

Meng presses her face against the wall in anticipation.

MENG (in her head): C’mon, cutie! C’mon!

As Aang pulls his pants down his waist, his fully erect penis pops out and slaps against his stomach. It wobbles back and forth a bit before it finally settles down.

MENG (in her head): Wow… He’s a keeper!

Aang doesn’t even pull his pants below his knees. He immediately starts stroking and tugging his erection.

MENG (in her head): Just a few minutes after meeting my dream boy… and I get to see this. Meng, you’re the luckiest girl in the world.

Aang sucks on his lower lip, and his back arches. He increases the speed of his stroking and braces himself against the wall with his other hand. He leans forward with his eyes shut and his mouth open slightly. He starts panting as his entire body rocks back and forth along with his stroking.

Meng’s hand slowly finds its way between her legs. She uses two of her fingers to rub herself through her clothing.

Aang closes his mouth after his panting starts to become too loud. He begins to breathe through his nose, and his breaths come through as muffled grunts.

He takes his hand off of the wall and grabs the base of his erection. Now both of his hands pump the sturdy penis furiously as he finally reaches his orgasm. He opens his mouth and lets out a couple of soft moans as he ejaculates. The majority of his thick semen lands on his perfectly flat stomach, while the rest oozes down his shaft and sticks to his hands.

Meng falls back away from her peephole.

MENG (whispering to herself): Now that’s a man…


	16. Bato of the Water Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko stumbles upon something he'll never unsee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER FIFTEEN: BATO OF THE WATER TRIBE

Zuko wakes up and rolls over onto his side. He sits up and notices he’s alone, except for the bounty hunter’s shirshu. He stands up and looks around.

ZUKO: Uncle!

Zuko takes a moment to listen for any kind of answer. He hears something out in the woods, but he can’t tell who it is or what they’re saying. He follows the voice. After making his way deeper into the woods, he realizes that he was hearing two voices. One was June and the other his uncle.

JUNE: So is this why they call you “the Dragon of the West”?

IROH: It’s funny you should mention that. There are actually multiple explanations for that name…

JUNE: Somehow I don’t think we’ll have time for you to tell me all of them.

IROH: You may be surprised.

JUNE: Alright. Surprise me.

Zuko walks a little bit further until he comes to a small clearing, lit up by the brightness of the moon almost as if it were the middle of the day. He sees June’s back turned towards him, and she’s sitting with her legs bent back. She’s completely naked other than her long gloves. The moon casts a blue light against her pale skin.

Zuko stares at her from behind a tree without acknowledging that she’s obviously not alone.

The beautiful woman bounces up and down on top of the person beneath her. Her breathing and the smacking of her soft flesh are the only distinct sounds in the still night air.

Zuko takes a moment to admire the subtle jiggling of her ass, but his eyes finally catch a glimpse of what should have been obvious to him all along. June leans forward, and Zuko gets a full view of the erection thrusting into her and the testicles bouncing along with each motion.

Zuko turns around and covers his face with his hand.

IROH: So what do you think so far?

June answers with a loud moan.


	17. The Deserter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang has another nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE DESERTER

IN AANG’S DREAM

Aang is standing next to Katara. He turns to her.

AANG: Hey, Katara! Watch this!

Aang creates a small flame in his hand. The flame quickly grows out of control. It turns into an inferno shooting out of the palm of his hand.

Aang turns to Katara and sees that her clothes have caught on fire.

AANG: Katara!

The flames consume Katara’s clothes but leave her unharmed. She stands in front of Aang completely naked, holding one arm across her chest and covering up the private spot between her legs with her other hand. She starts to cry.

AANG: Katara, I’m sorry!

Aang tries to reach out to her, but a sudden burst of flames comes out of nowhere and completely covers her.

AANG: No!

The flames disappear, and Zuko is standing where Katara had been. He’s completely naked, but unlike Katara, the firebender makes no effort to cover himself. Not that he would have been able to hide his erection.

Zuko gets into a firebending stance and bends straight at Aang. Aang is unable to move, and the flames surround him. When they disappear, Aang finds that he’s also naked, and Prince Zuko is suddenly right in front of him.

Zuko takes Aang in his arms and leans in to kiss him.

BACK TO REALITY

Aang quickly sits up after waking from his dream.

Katara rolls over and looks up at him.

KATARA: More nightmares?

AANG: No…

KATARA: Aang…

AANG: Okay! I had another nightmare. I guess they’re not gone for good.

KATARA: Anything I can do?

Aang looks down at his hands. He clenches his eyes shut and looks away from Katara.

AANG: No. It’s something I have to deal with on my own.

KATARA: Okay…

Katara rolls over, but she doesn’t close her eyes.

Aang lies back down.

AANG (muttering to himself): It’s all my fault.


	18. The Northern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang, Sokka, and Katara have a chance to enjoy the new bathhouse at the Northern Air Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE NORTHERN AIR TEMPLE

SOKKA: Come on, Katara. Just get in.

KATARA: I changed my mind.

SOKKA: We waited all this time just to use these people’s new bathhouse. And they were even nice enough to let just the three us of have it for the night.

Katara peaks her head into the room where Sokka and Aang are sitting in the large bath.

KATARA: I know that.

SOKKA: Then stop being so fussy and just get in already.

AANG (whispering): Maybe we should just let her get in once we’re done, Sokka.

Aang is scrunched up in one of the corners trying to hide his erection, while Sokka is standing up in the middle of the bath facing the door. The water comes up a little below his waist, giving Aang a nice view of Sokka’s perfect butt.

SOKKA: We’ve seen each other naked plenty of times, Katara. It’s not that big of a deal.

KATARA: It’s not you I’m worried about. No offense, Aang.

SOKKA: Aang’s practically family now. Right, Aang?

Sokka turns around to face Aang.

Aang sinks deeper into the water and avoids looking directly at Sokka.

AANG: Well, uh…

Sokka turns back towards the door.

SOKKA: We can close our eyes while you get in if that makes you feel any better.

KATARA: We’ve managed to all bathe separately since we left the South Pole. I don’t see why that suddenly has to change now.

SOKKA: We only have the bathhouse to ourselves this one night. That’s why!

Katara doesn’t answer.

Sokka sighs and sits down in the bath. He rests his elbows up on the edge.

SOKKA: She’s just self-conscious of her body, Aang. That’s all.

KATARA: I can still hear you!

SOKKA: We’re just having some guy talk, since you aren’t going to join us anyway. So as I was saying, Aang, I think most girls in general have a problem with their bodies.

KATARA: That’s it!

Katara bursts into the room, completely naked, and waterbends a wave of hot bath water onto Sokka’s head. Sokka coughs and spits while he rubs the water out of his eyes. Aang blushes as he catches a glimpse of Katara’s naked body through all of the steam and splashing, before Katara stomps her way into the bath. She plops herself at the base of the steps with a grumpy look on her face and begins to awkwardly wash her hair. The water comes up to her chin, and the rest of her body is barely visible in the dim lighting of the bathouse.

Sokka starts to laugh after recovering from Katara’s waterbending attack.

SOKKA: Wow, Katara. I was just kidding.


	19. The Waterbending Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugoda reminisces about an old lover of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE WATERBENDING MASTER

Yugoda and Katara bow.

KATARA: Thanks again for the lesson.

YUGODA: Will you be coming back tomorrow?

KATARA: Of course.

Yugoda smiles and watches as Katara walks out the door. The old woman turns around and places her hand on her cheek. Her smile grows even wider.

FLASHBACK – ABOUT 65 YEARS EARLIER

YUGODA: Yeah… Oh yeah… Right there…

Yugoda is leaning her naked body up against a wall with someone sticking their head between her legs. Yugoda fondles one of her breasts with one hand while she presses down on her lover’s head with the other.

Yugoda gasps and closes her mouth with a wide smile.

YUGODA: You’re amazing. I… I think I’m in love with you.

Yugoda giggles and places both hands gently on top of her lover’s head. She leans her head back and smiles as she bites her lip.

YUGODA: Pakku’s one lucky guy.

Kanna stops pleasuring Yugoda and looks up at her with a stern look on her face.

YUGODA (giggling): What?

KANNA: Nothing…

YUGODA: Awww. Don’t be like that.

Yugoda squats down until she’s level with Kanna. She lifts Kanna’s chin up with her finger. Their eyes meet. Yugoda smiles, but Kanna just looks away.

Kanna stands up and turns away from Yugoda.

Yugoda walks up behind her and grabs Kanna’s large breasts. Yugoda pushes up on the soft mounds and squeezes them together slightly.

YUGODA: I mean just look at these things.

KANNA (holding back a laugh): Stop it, Yugoda.

YUGODA: And don’t forget everything going on back here.

Yugoda gives Kanna’s round butt a good smack.

Kanna clenches her mouth shut to keep herself from laughing, but she can’t hide her smile. Yugoda rests her head on Kanna’s shoulder and catches he friend’s smile. She kisses Kanna on the cheek.

KANNA: You’re such a dork.


	20. The Siege of the North, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka finally has a chance to become intimate with Yue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER NINETEEN: THE SIEGE OF THE NORTH, PART 1

Yue wraps her arms around herself.

_YUE: Is it always this cold in the sky?_

She snuggles up against Sokka.

_SOKKA: Not when you’re with someone…_

Yue gazes into Sokka’s eyes. They both blush as Yue leans to kiss him on the lips. Sokka turns his head the other way to avoid her and scratches the back of his head. Yue smiles and kisses him on the cheek instead.

Yue crawls over to the back of Appa’s saddle. Sokka twists his head back to see what she’s doing. His eyes grow wide as he notices her taking off her pants. Yue’s shoes are already laying between Yue and Sokka. Yue slides her pants down her legs and folds them up neatly before placing them beside her. At first all Sokka can actually see are Yue’s feet sticking out from under her gown-like coat.

SOKKA: Yue! What are you doing?

YUE: Isn’t it wonderful, Sokka? I’ve never felt so free. We’re all alone up here.

Appa groans.

YUE (giggling nervously): Accept for Appa, of course.

Sokka turns around.

SOKKA: Yeah, but…

Yue slowly pulls up her thick fur coat, until her long brown legs are completely uncovered.

YUE (looking away and blushing): It’s just like a love story…

Yue keeps her legs together and her eyes away from Sokka. When she finally looks back at him, their eyes meet. She smiles and spreads her legs.

Sokka looks down at the Yue’s erotic invitation and reaches out to touch her. But he stops himself and looks Yue in the eye.

SOKKA: So...um…

Yue nods. Sokka takes off his gloves, but he still hesitates. His hand is stretched out, but he can’t bring himself to touch her. The princess’s lips glisten with arousal, and she spreads her legs further. This gives Sokka the courage to continue. He places his hand between her legs, but he avoids directly touching what he was originally reaching for. Instead, his thumb glides up and down the small patch of white hair above Yue’s womanhood.

SOKKA: It’s so soft!

Yue holds her hand up to her mouth and giggles.

YUE: Sokka!

Sokka pulls his hand back and blushes.

SOKKA: Sorry! It’s just—

YUE: May I feel yours?

With much less hesitation than before, Sokka stands up on his knees pulls his pants and underwear down with one swift tug. He pulls up on his fur coat, revealing his fully erect penis. It’s slightly above average in length, and the shaft curves down slightly as if it were weighed down by the large tip. A generous amount of dark curly hair covers the base of Sokka’s manhood.

Sokka grins as if he’d been waiting for this moment his whole life.

YUE: Oh my!

Yue sits up and stares at Sokka’s erection.

SOKKA (suddenly looking less confident): If you feel uncomfortable I can—

Yue ignores him and gently places his penis between her index finger and her thumb. She glides them from the base of his shaft up to the tip. Sokka shudders, and his erection twitches between Yue’s fingers.

Yue lets go of Sokka’s erection and takes her index finger and pokes it into Sokka’s thick pubic hair.

YUE: Oh! Now I see what you mean. Yours is not quite as soft as mine.

SOKKA (holding back a moan): Uh-huh…

Yue grasps Sokka’s erection and tugs on it gently, squeezing out a large drop of precum.

YUE: I never imagined men being so…large. It’s beautiful.

Sokka doesn’t seem to hear a word she says. His eyes are nearly shut, and his head is tilted back slightly.

SOKKA (whispering): Oh, Yue…

YUE: May I see more?

Yue blushes and looks away again.

SOKKA: Oh, uh… sure!

Sokka sits down and pulls his pants off from around his legs. He removes his coat and takes his shirt off. He places them on Appa’s saddle and sits on them to keep them from potentially flying away. He leans back and presents himself to the princess.

SOKKA: Is this okay?

Yue’s eyes grow wide and she puts her hand to her mouth.

YUE (almost whispering to herself): Yes… It’s perfect.

Yue leans over Sokka and reaches out and touches his chest. She rubs her fingers down to his abs and caresses his toned body.

YUE: This is like a dream. I’ve never seen a naked man before…

Yue’s hand returns to Sokka’s erection. It just barely slides against the side of his shaft. The tip continues to ooze precum.

YUE: Sokka.... I want…

Yue pulls her hand away and looks back towards her home. She sits completely silent for a moment.

YUE: Sokka… Is this wrong?

SOKKA: Well—

NORTHER WATER TRIBE STABLES – A FEW MINUTES LATER

Sokka and Yue climb off Appa.

Yue stands with her back turned to Sokka.

YUE: I’m sorry, Sokka…

She runs off, leaving Sokka alone with Appa.

Appa roars.

SOKKA: Sorry, Appa. Don’t even wanna talk about it…

Sokka walks away with his head held down.


	21. The Siege of the North, Part 1, scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka finishes what Yue started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

Sokka walks inside the small home that he, Katara, and Aang are sharing while staying in the Northern Water Tribe. He stands in front of the door for a few seconds, not moving. He sighs.

He suddenly peaks outside to see if anyone is coming. No one is around, not even Momo.

He pops back inside and pulls his pants and underwear down to his ankles. He sits down in the middle of the room on his sleeping bag. His penis is still fully erect and throbbing from his encounter with Yue. He takes both of his gloves off and immediately starts to masturbate, stroking his cock with one hand and cupping his balls with the other.

Sokka clenches his eyes shut as he continues at an almost ridiculous speed.

SOKKA (whispering): Oh, Yue…

Katara suddenly bursts through the flaps of the tent-like door.

KATARA: Sokka! Come quick! It’s—

The shock of the situation makes it take a few seconds for Katara to realize what Sokka is doing. She sees her brother sitting on the floor with his left side facing the door, giving her the perfect angle to see his full length. She stands frozen in shock just inside the doorway.

The two siblings stare at each other.

Sokka takes just a little longer to react to his sister’s sudden arrival. But when the surprise wears off, which barely takes a few seconds, he stands straight up.

SOKKA: Katara!

He trips on his pants and falls backwards. He lands on his butt with his hands planted on the floor behind him and his erection on full display.

Katara gasps.

Sokka’s penis twitches and releases four thick shots of semen, landing on the icy floor and his bare scrotum.

Katara remains frozen in place with her eyes fixated on Sokka. Her cheeks are red with embarrassment.

A split second after recovering from his fall and unexpected orgasm, Sokka closes his legs together and sticks his hands between them for extra protection from Katara’s curious eyes.

SOKKA: K-Katara…close your eyes or—!

Katara finally snaps out of her flustered state of shock and immediately turns around and closes her eyes.

KATARA: Clean yourself up and get out here!

She runs out the door.

KATARA: It’s an emergency!

OUTSIDE THEIR GUEST HOME – LESS THAN A MINUTE LATER

Sokka walks out the door and stands next to Katara. They both stand still, trying to ignore what just happened.

Katara looks up. Sokka looks over at her then notices the ashes falling in front of him.

SOKKA: Oh no…


	22. The Siege of the North, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has the Avatar all to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER TWENTY: THE SIEGE OF THE NORTH, PART 2

Zuko sits down next to Aang and looks down at him. His eyes wander over the Avatar’s body, until they stop at his crotch. Zuko closes his eyes and sighs. He leans back against the wall of the cave and rubs his hands together.

He fails to calm down and quickly turns back to Aang. He places his hand between the boy’s legs and starts feeling his most private spot. Aang’s body doesn’t respond.

Zuko pulls Aang’s pants and underwear down to his knees. He finally has a chance to examine the Avatar up close. Aang’s penis shows no sign of arousal. In fact it has shrunk from the intense cold. Zuko lifts the tiny penis with his finger then lets it fall back down, clinging to his tight scrotum.

Zuko flips Aang over and grabs his cute ass. He squeezes the boy’s cheeks and stares at his tiny opening.

Zuko’s harsh breathing becomes even more intense. He keeps one hand on Aang and starts grabbing for his own pants with his other hand. Suddenly, he stops.

He pulls Aang’s pants back up and flips him over, keeping him propped up against the wall. He walks over to the other side of the cave and sits down.

ZUKO: Not like this… I want you begging for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of Book 1! :D
> 
> Time to get into the real juicy stuff. ;P


	23. The Avatar State

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula reunites with Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

# BOOK TWO: EARTH

## CHAPTER ONE: THE AVATAR STATE

_ZUKO: Father regrets? He…wants me back?_

Azula stares at Zuko for a moment.

AZULA: Uncle, leave us.

IROH: Whatever you have to say—

AZULA: Go and drink your tea or whatever it is you do.

Iroh sighs. He looks over at Zuko, but Zuko doesn’t look back.

IROH: I won’t be far away…

Azula waves her hand to shoo her uncle out the door. She waits for him to leave then clings to Zuko from behind. She slowly wraps her arms around his waist and rests her chin on his shoulder. Zuko tenses up, but he doesn’t even try to break free of her loose grip. Azula turns him away from the open window.

AZULA: What am I going to do with you?

She casually unties his robe. Zuko’s not wearing anything underneath, giving Azula free access to his already stiff cock. It's a little over six inches long, sticking out almost completely parallel to the floor with a slight upward curve.

AZULA: My, my… You’ve grown so much, Zuzu.

Zuko doesn’t bother getting angry at the use of his sister’s nickname for him.

Azula grabs his cock and begins stroking it, twisting her wrist along with each movement. Zuko doesn’t resist. He simply holds his ground and grits his teeth.

AZULA: I’ve grown too. But are still even interested in me?

She begins to fondle his balls.

AZULA: I still remember what it felt like…having you inside of me.

She tightens her grip. Zuko’s breathing gets louder and harsher.

AZULA: You probably haven’t been with anyone else, have you? Or have you found yourself a little plaything? Is she prettier than me?

Azula stops fondling Zuko’s balls. She cups them in the palm of her hand and gives them a light squeeze. Zuko flinches.

AZULA (laughing): I know. That would be impossible, wouldn’t it?

Azula slows down her stroking and focuses on the spot just below Zuko’s tip. She decreases the number of fingers in her grip, sticking up her pinky and index fingers. Her other hand returns to fondling his balls.

Zuko lets out one low grunt.

AZULA: Or perhaps it’s a he? Has little Zuzu gotten curious?

Azula bites her lip and moans softly. Her hands stop moving. She gently grasps the base of Zuko’s cock and cups his balls. She leans in to whisper in his ear.

AZULA (whispering): Stuck on a ship with nothing but men for three years… What’s a horny boy to do?

She continues her stroking and fondling. Zuko moans softly through his teeth.

AZULA: It’s only natural to move on, Zuko. I have… But I’ve only been with one man since you left.

Azula notices Zuko’s body suddenly becoming especially tense. Within a fraction of a second, she cups her left hand over the tip of Zuko’s cock. He moans and releases a sticky mess into his sister’s carefully placed hand.

After giving Zuko a moment to recover, Azula pulls her hands away from him and walks over to the door. Zuko remains where he is, with his shrinking cock protruding from between his legs.

Azula turns towards Zuko. She lifts up her left hand and begins licking the generous amount of semen Zuko left behind. She licks her palm clean and sticks out her tongue to finish what’s left on her fingers.

AZULA: Loyalty is important. Remember that, brother. I’ll return tomorrow to receive your answer.

She walks out the door, leaving Zuko where he stands.


	24. The Avatar State, scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula remembers a turning point in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

Azula is making her way back to her ship after speaking with Zuko. She stares blankly into the distance, not giving any sign of emotion away to anyone that may happen to see her.

FLASHBACK FIRE NATION PALACE – THREE YEARS EARLIER, THE NIGHT OF ZUKO’S BANISHMENT

Azula wakes up in the middle of the night. She sits up in her bed and stares into the darkness.

She gets up and walks out the door. She crosses the hallway into another room. The large bed inside is empty. She stares at it for a while, showing no recognizable emotion, before leaving the lonely room.

She walks down the long hallway, clutching the part of her robe covering her chest. She makes her way to her father’s bedchamber. The door is unlocked, and she walks in without making a sound.

She walks to the foot of Ozai’s bed and stares at him, much in the same way as she had stared at the empty bed. The only sound in the room is the Fire Lord’s breathing. Azula climbs up on his bed, still as silent as ever. With her incredible stealth, the young firebender manages to crawl over her father, until her face is directly above his.

Azula kisses Ozai on the forehead, which finally wakes him up. The Fire Lord’s eyes open almost immediately. Azula calmly pulls herself away from him to avoid being bashed in the head as her father sits up. His muscular arms rise up from beneath his sheets, and two flames ignite in each hand.

Before Ozai has a chance to strike, he’s able to recognize his daughter. The light of his firebending reveals her face in the darkness. Ozai lets his flames go out, and he places his hands onto the bed. He breathes heavily for a moment. His bare chest expands and contracts very noticeably with each breath, subtly showing off his perfect body.

OZAI: What are you doing here, Azula?

Azula is sitting beside Ozai’s waist, gently rubbing his smooth silk sheets with her fingers.

AZULA: Lie back down, father. You must be tired.

Ozai sighs and listens to his daughter.

OZAI: Return to your bedchamber. You will need to be presentable tomorrow morning.

Azula responds by sitting on top of her father, her hips lining up with his. Ozai opens his mouth to say something, but he stops himself and simply looks up at his daughter. Azula begins to gently rock herself back and forth.

OZAI: Azula…

Azula closes her eyes for a moment and sighs pleasantly.

Ozai’s hands slowly make their way to Azula’s hips. She stops and looks down at her father. His hands creep up to his daughter’s chest. Their eyes meet, and Azula smiles. But Ozai doesn’t smile in return.

He gently pulls open Azula’s robe, revealing her chest. Her breasts show only the slightest signs of development. Ozai rubs his thumbs across Azula’s perky nipples and presses the soft skin around them as if to gauge just how flat she truly is.

AZULA: If they’re too—

Ozai startles Azula as he suddenly pulls her robe down to her waist, revealing her naked upper body. He undoes her belt and throws the robe across the room. Ozai’s naked daughter sits motionless on top of him, staring into his eyes.

Azula starts to move her hips again. But after only a few of her erotic motions, Ozai grabs her by the shoulders and pushes her onto her back. Ozai gets up from under his bed sheets. Azula is confronted with her father’s naked body. She leans up on her elbows to get a better view as Ozai stands up on his knees. The bed sags under his weight.

Azula watches her father light a group of candles beside his bed with one burst of his firebending. The faint flames provide enough light for the father and daughter to see each other clearly. The Fire Lord’s body is like chiseled stone. His arms are thick and muscular. His chest and abs are perfectly defined. His skin appears smooth and almost completely hairless, even the area between his legs seems to be devoid of any hair to cover up his flawless skin.

But the most obvious thing between Ozai’s legs is his enormous erection. Azula tilts her head to the side to get a better look. Even in the dim light of the candles, its length is extremely apparent. It’s at least eight inches long, pointing up and throbbing along with the occasional flexing of Ozai’s muscles. Its wet tip glistens in the candles’ glow.

After allowing Azula a brief chance to admire his body, Ozai grabs his daughter and flips her over onto her stomach. He pulls her up until she’s on her hands and knees.

AZULA: Father…

Ozai grabs his daughter’s ass with both hands and pulls her cheeks apart with his thumbs, revealing her tight little hole and her moist slit.

The Fire Lord mounts Azula and places the tip of his cock at her slick entrance. He tightens his grip on her round ass and forces himself inside of her. Azula moans as her father thrusts into her. Barely half of Ozai’s shaft makes its way inside.

After the initial penetration, Ozai straightens his back and puffs out his chest. And he begins to thrust into Azula with a steady and powerful rhythm. Grunting proudly with each thrust.

The wet sounds of Azula’s juices mix with the constant slapping sounds of their flesh. Azula’s mouth is wide open, and each of Ozai’s thrusts is rewarded with her continuous moans and panting.

Ozai grab’s his daughter’s long black hair and pulls her head back. Tears collect in Azula’s eyes, but the expression on her face is clearly one of intense joy.

AZULA: Oh, Daddy!

Ozai let’s go of Azula’s hair and squeezes her ass as he leans over her. He lets out a loud groan, and his thrusts start to slow down. He pulls his cock out of her, bringing a thick strand of semen with him.

Azula falls onto her stomach, panting. A mixture of her and her father’s juices leaks out from between her legs.


	25. The Cave of Two Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara catches herself looking at Aang in a sexual way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER TWO: THE CAVE OF TWO LOVERS

_AANG: So you were showing me the octopus form._

_KATARA: Right. Let me see your stance._

Katara puts her hand to her chin and examines Aang’s stance. Then she walks over to help him.

_KATARA: Your arms are too far apart._

She grabs Aang’s arms and corrects their positions. Aang blushes.

_KATARA: See, if you move them closer together, you protect your center. You got it?_

_AANG: Oh…yeah. Thanks._

Katara’s eyes look down. She steps back, letting go of Aang.

KATARA: Your back looks a little tense. Loosen up a bit.

AANG: Like this?

Aang leans forward, giving Katara a nice view of his butt. Katara can’t keep herself from staring at it. She blushes.

KATARA: Uh-huh…

She manages to pull herself away from the tempting view and makes her way back to her original position. She gets into a bending stance.

KATARA: Okay, let’s see what you got.

Sokka floats by on his large leaf with Momo on his stomach. While Katara and Aang are busy practicing, Sokka lifts up the wet hair over his eyes and watches them. His sister’s ass catches his eye. He blushes and continues to stare at it, watching how it moves as Katara waterbends at Aang.

Sokka’s penis becomes noticeably erect in his loose fitting-underwear.

Momo looks up at Sokka and tilts his head.

SOKKA: Don’t you judge me!


	26. The Cave of Two Lovers, scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Katara take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

_KATARA: That’s how the two lovers found each other. They just put out their lights and followed the crystals._

Katara lets go of Aang’s hand and points down the tunnel.

_KATARA: That must be the way out._

Aang and Katara hug.

AANG: So…um…

Katara looks at Aang and smiles.

KATARA: Appa, you go on ahead. Aang and I want to…admire the crystals a little longer.

Appa looks at Aang.

AANG: Go on, boy. We’ll be right behind you.

Appa walks down the tunnel.

AANG (looking up): So… These crystals…

KATARA: Aang… We’re all alone.

AANG: Yeah…

KATARA: I mean… We may never get a chance like this again.

AANG: To do…?

Katara’s eyes gaze into Aang’s, and she slowly starts taking off her clothes. Aang watches with nervous excitement as she strips down to her white underwear. He takes a moment to admire her chest and the rest of her delicate curves while she’s not looking.

KATARA (rubbing her arm): Are you…uh…going to too?

Aang quickly stops himself from staring at her body and looks her in the eyes.

AANG: Uh…yeah.

Aang follows Katara’s example and strips down to his underwear.

Without saying a word, Katara turns around and starts taking off the rest of her clothing. Aang’s eyes grow wide as he sees her naked ass for the first time.

Once Katara is completely naked, she holds her hands over her breasts and turns around. Aang’s eye’s immediately move down to the exposed spot between Katara’s legs. There isn’t much to see other than her thick pubic hair. Aang looks over the rest of her body, not knowing what to say.

When Aang’s eyes meet with Katara’s again, he reacts by finally taking off the rest of this clothing. He makes no attempt to cover himself, giving Katara a full view of his aroused penis.

Katara moves her hands away from her chest, showing Aang her small perky breasts. She rubs her arm again and tries to avoid staring at Aang’s erection. Aang shows less self-control by locking his sights on Katara’s chest

AANG: So… We’re naked…

KATARA: Yeah…

AANG: You look…pretty.

KATARA: Thanks… So do you. I mean…you look…good.

AANG: Do you…want to kiss again?

KATARA: Sure.

Katara walks up to Aang and places her hands on his shoulders. Aang follows her example. They press their lips together and share another tender kiss. They both keep their eyes closed and stand almost perfectly still. Their hands remain on each other’s shoulders

Katara pulls away from the kiss and smiles at Aang. Aang smiles back awkwardly. His eyes keep looking down at Katara’s chest then back up to her eyes.

AANG: So, uh—

Without Aang noticing, Katara’s hands had slipped down to his butt. He looks her in the eye and blushes.

Katara kisses Aang on the cheek.

KATARA (avoiding eye contact): You can touch me too…

AANG (startled and nervous): Okay.

His hands quickly latch onto Katara’s round ass, pulling her in closer. Aang’s penis nudges Katara. She looks down and leans back to get a better look. Aang looks from side to side, pretending not to notice what Katara is looking at.

Katara stares at her friend’s erection and quickly visualizes the other penises she’s seen as a comparison. She pictures Haru’s first. It’s flaccid but quite large, and it has a tight foreskin that shows off the large shapely head of the penis.

Next, she pictures Jet standing next to Haru. Jet’s penis starts off somewhat small while flaccid, much smaller than Haru’s, but it quickly grows in size as Katara remembers how it looked when he had an erection.

Katara pictures the boys turning, showing off their profiles. She doesn’t even bother trying to imagine what Haru looks like erect, but she clearly remembers Jet’s erection. His foreskin is pealed back, and his shaft sticks out roughly six inches, pointing up slightly.

Katara visualizes Aang standing behind Jet in her line of naked boys. His penis starts out erect and points up higher at a steeper angle than Jet’s, but it’s a couple inches shorter than the freedom fighter’s. And Aang’s foreskin isn’t pealed back all of the way. It covers most of the penis’s head, leaving only the very tip exposed.

For a split second Sokka pops up between Jet and Aang, but Katara quickly gets the entire image out of her mind.

She presses the palm of her hand against Aang’s penis and cradles his scrotum as she had done for Jet.

KATARA (whispering): I want you, Aang.

Katara wraps her arms around Aang and kisses him on the mouth, not giving him enough time to react. Her weight tips him over, and they both fall onto the ground.

KATARA: Sorry!

Aang groans. He leans up to rub his back then lies down flat on the hard ground. Katara is on her hands and knees, looking down at him.

KATARA: Are you okay?

AANG: I’m fine.

KATARA: You’re sure you want to do this?

Aang’s takes one quick look at Katara’s breasts then looks her in the eye.

AANG (nodding his head): Mhm.

Katara blushes and looks away.

AANG: Are you?

Katara kisses him on the cheek the leans back until she’s sitting on his lap. Aang’s penis sticks up straight between Katara’s legs.

KATARA: Definitely.

Katara grabs Aang’s erection and gracefully places herself on top of it. It slides in smoothly. Katara sighs, her eyes half lidded. Aang moans softly and watches Katara’s every move.

Katara starts to move herself up and down on Aang’s cock. Her arms just rest loosely in front of her as she tries to find a steady rhythm. Aang looks up at her with awe, as if a goddess was sitting on top of him. But Katara’s initial lust driven assertiveness fades away as she is suddenly put into the spotlight.

AANG (barely loud enough for Katara to hear): You’re beautiful…

Katara places her hands on her thighs and quickens her pace, but Aang’s praise only makes her more nervous. She avoids looking at him and keeps her head low. She focuses on the movement of her hips and the way Aang slides in and out of her, trying not to make it uncomfortable for either of them.

Aang reaches out and grabs her hands. This startles Katara. She looks straight at him and forces a nervous smile. They press their palms together and interlock their fingers. Katara leans in over Aang.

She reaches a more steady, yet not completely confident, pace. Now she focuses completely on Aang’s eyes. They both smile warmly at each other, allowing them both to relax.

Katara slowly closes her eyes and moans softly. Her small breasts bounce as she shifts from barely moving her hips to aggressively crashing them down upon Aang.

She leans back and lets go of Aang’s hands, now steadying herself by pressing hers against Aang’s legs. Aang rests his hands gently around Katara’s waist, and he continues to gaze upon his friend. The green light of the crystals gives her dark skin a beautiful glow, and the tiny beads of sweat on her body shimmer.

Katara finally breaks the somewhat awkward silence.

KATARA: Aang!

She leans over him and grabs his face, pulling his head off the ground. Aang grabs Katara’s shoulders and braces himself for her kiss.

She kisses him on the lips and opens her mouth to slide her tongue in. Aang opens his eyes wide and stares at Katara with surprise, but her eyes are shut. She moans into Aang’s mouth as she rubs her tongue against his.

Aang’s hands slip off of Katara’s shoulders and make their way to her chest. He grabs onto her perky breasts, what little there is to grab onto, and squeezes them gently as Katara continues to slam her hips against his.

Katara pulls away from the kiss with her tongue sticking out. Aang’s mouth is wide open as he pants, recovering from Katara’s intensity.

Aang grabs Katara’s ass and starts bucking his hips. His tight scrotum bounces in unison with Katara’s breasts as the two lovers lose control of their bodies.

Katara plants both of her hands on the ground on either side of Aang, with her neck leaning forward and looking down at him. Her long braid slides off her shoulder and sways back and forth against her arm.

AANG: Katara… I’m…

He takes his hands off of her, allowing Katara to get off of him. But she simply slows her pace. Aang looks up at her with concern. For a brief moment, Katara ignores the obvious risk. Her face only shows signs of longing. Her hips begin to move in more drawn out and deliberate motions.

AANG: I can’t—

Katara finally leans back and pulls herself off of Aang. His sturdy erection slides out of her and twitches, aching for release.

Katara grabs it and sits down next to Aang. It only takes a few seconds before her stroking allows Aang to reach orgasm. His breathing becomes sporadic for a few seconds as he ejaculates onto his stomach and Katara’s hand.

AANG: Katara… Did we just…?

KATARA (smiling): Yeah. We did.

Aang sits up and stares at the ground while Katara looks at him and tugs on her braid.

KATARA: We should probably get out of here.

AANG: Oh… Yeah.

Aang stands up and waterbends the semen off of him and Katara. Then they both silently pick their clothes up off of the ground and put them back on with their backs turned towards each other. Aang finishes first. He turns around and notices that Katara isn’t done, so he turns around again and waits.

Once Katara finishes, she runs by Aang and waves her arm towards the way out.

KATARA: Come on!

Aang smiles and follows her.


	27. Return to Omashu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula comes to recruit Ty Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER THREE: RETURN TO OMASHU

Ty Lee hangs up her tiara.

_TY LEE: The universe has given me strong hints that it’s time for a career change._

She stands up and faces Azula.

_TY LEE: I want to join you on your mission._

Azula smiles. Ty Lee smiles back and catches a subtle look in Azula’s eyes. Within seconds, Ty Lee begins to strip in front of her friend as if it were nothing more than a simple habit.

Once she’s completely naked, she holds up her arms and spins around gracefully on one leg. Her breasts bounce as she plants her feet back on the ground. The soft mounds aren’t huge by any means, but they’re quite large for such a young and fit girl.

Azula holds her hand to her chin and sits down in the nearest chair.

Ty Lee hops onto Azula’s lap and drapes her arms around her shoulders. Azula keeps her eyes on her friend’s chest and firmly grasps her round ass cheeks.

AZULA: Good girl.

Azula moves her hands over to Ty Lee’s breasts. She squeezes them as Ty Lee begins to grind herself against Azula’s leg.

AZULA: …bend over.

Ty Lee twists her body around until her back is facing Azula. She falls forwards and gracefully catches herself with both hands. Then she squats down, and with a quick push, she manages to get her legs up onto Azula’s shoulders, giving her easy access to Ty Lee’s pussy. The talented gymnast balances herself on her hands while keeping the weight of her legs on the princess. But the somewhat awkward upside down position proves to be no problem for Ty Lee.

Azula gives her friend’s perfectly shaved pussy one good lick then takes a moment to enjoy the sight of her plump outer lips.

TY LEE: Azula…

Azula begins to repeatedly lick up and down from Ty Lee’s clitoris to her anus. She focuses more on indulging in her own lust rather than completely satisfying her friend.

Ty Lee moans softly and squirms.

Azula: Kiss.

Ty Lee instantly pulls herself off of Azula and reverts back to her original position on her lap. As soon as she sits down, she gives Azula a long kiss on the lips. They both close their eyes. Ty Lee wraps her arms around Azula, pulling her in closer. Azula’s hands play with Ty Lee’s tight ass.

Ty Lee breaks the kiss and stares into Azula’s golden eyes.

TY LEE: You’re so perfect, Azula.

Azula (wagging her finger): Up.

Ty Lee straightens herself until her breasts are level with Azula’s face. Azula cups Ty Lee’s left breast in her hand and begins licking her light brown nipple. Azula opens her mouth wide enough to suck on Ty Lee’s soft flesh as she gives her nipple several wet licks.

Azula takes a break from her licking and pulls Ty Lee back down so that her face is level with hers.

AZULA: You were always my favorite.

Azula suddenly pushes Ty Lee off of her lap. She lands on her back but catches herself to avoid any injuries. Azula crawls over her, still fully clothed, and places her hand between Ty Lee’s legs. She slides two of her fingers into Ty Lee’s soaking wet slit and starts to rub her clitoris with her thumb.

AZULA: I dreamt about fucking you last night.

She thrusts her fingers deeper into Ty Lee, making her moan.

AZULA: And the night before that…

Azula licks up Ty Lee’s neck and along her chin.

AZULA: And the night before that.

Ty Lee closes her eyes and pants heavily as Azula continues to play with her pussy.

AZULA: You haven’t been with anyone else, have you?

TY LEE: Never.

AZULA: I’m surprised. A girl like you must receive at least the occasional admirer.

TY LEE: Mhm…

AZULA: But you never let them touch you?

TY LEE: Never.

AZULA: That must have been torture for them.

Azula takes her other hand and fondles Ty Lee’s right breast.

AZULA: There isn’t a man alive that could resist you. You probably have them as hard as diamonds every time you perform.

Azula slows her fingers’ thrusting.

AZULA: I wouldn’t be surprised if you had a few audience members that show up a few nights in a row, just trying to get another look. One last glimpse of your tight little body…

Azula rubs her thumb across Ty Lee’s nipple.

AZULA: They probably make sure to sit closer the second time. Anything to get a better look. Maybe they’ll be able to see how hard your nipples are through that thin top of yours.

Azula leans in next to Ty Lee. Her lips graze her ear.

AZULA (whispering): Put it back on.

Azula pulls herself off of Ty Lee and returns to her chair. Ty Lee does as she’s told and starts to put her circus outfit back on. Azula watches with a satisfied smile on her face.

Ty Lee stretches her arms out and spins around as she had done before, only this time fully clothed. Her white top leaves her shoulders exposed, but her long orange skirt keeps her lower body hidden.

Azula stands up and approaches her friend. She grabs one of her breasts and inspects it. Just as she had thought, Ty Lee’s hard nipple is clearly visible through the thin white fabric.

AZULA: Bend over, you little slut.

Ty Lee does as she’s told. She gets on her hands and knees and presents her cute butt to the demanding princess. Azula gets on her knees and immediately pulls up Ty Lee’s skirt and pulls her underwear down to her knees.

AZULA: The little circus slut is soaking wet.

Azula grasps Ty Lee’s round cheeks and plunges her tongue between her legs. She lustfully presses her lips against Ty Lee’s pussy and teases her clit with her tongue. Ty Lee cries out as Azula pleasures her with loud wet kisses.

Ty Lee’s body jerks forward suddenly, pulling herself away from Azula. She cries out and whimpers as she reaches her orgasm and squirts all over Azula’s face.

Ty Lee collapses onto her stomach and tries to catch her breath.

AZULA: Clean it up.

Ty Lee pushes herself up and turns around to face Azula, who’s sitting on the ground with her arms folded over her chest. Her face is dripping wet with Ty Lee’s juices.

Ty Lee crawls up to Azula and leans in to lick her face clean.

AZULA: I’m so glad you’ll be joining me, Ty Lee.


	28. The Swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While lost in the swamp, Aang sees someone he thought was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER FOUR: THE SWAMP

Aang walks through the misty swamp, searching for his friends. He hears someone approach him from before.

AANG (turning around): Guys?

Standing before him is the Air Nomad woman he had met at the Eastern Air Temple. And just like before, she’s completely naked. She walks towards him, cupping her large breasts.

AIR NOMAD: I could have taught you so much.

AANG: W-wait… You’re…dead. All of you are—

AIR NOMAD: Just as eager as before I see.

Aang looks down and sees how aroused he already is. When he looks back up, the woman is gone.

AIR NOMAD: Don’t be ashamed of your natural urges.

Aang turns around and sees the woman bending over right in front of him. He stares in awe at her round ass.

With a lustful and dazed look on his face, Aang starts to take off his pants. He looks down for a second, and when he looks back up, the woman is gone again. He pulls his pants up and looks around for her, but she’s nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, Aang hears load moans coming from deep within the swamp. He runs after the enticing sounds without a moment of hesitation.

AIR NOMAD (from off in the distance): I could have watched you grow into a man.

Aang runs through the swamp until he finds the woman leaning against a large tree. Her legs are spread as an invitation to him, and she’s rubbing her wet womanhood.

AIR NOMAD: Making love with the Avatar… Even at such a young age… It would have been an honor.

Aang tugs at his pants as he runs, and he leaps out of them, leaving them on the damp ground. His fully erect penis bounces with each step.

The woman leans her head back and lifts up her arms. She clings to the trunk of the tree and braces herself for Aang’s lust.

Aang jumps onto her. He grabs the trunk of the tree and closes his eyes. He starts to thrust his hips as fast as he can, but he suddenly notices something. He looks down to see that the woman is gone.

Even with no physical stimulation, Aang ejaculates onto the tree where his lover should have been. His tight ass clenches as he bucks his hips through the waves of his sudden orgasm. He grunts as one last shot of semen oozes onto the ground.

Aang hears a mischievous laugh coming from behind him. He turns around and sees a young girl in a fancy dress next to a flying boar. The girl winks and runs off into the swamp with the boar flying behind her.


	29. Avatar Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara meets Avatar Kyoshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER FIVE: AVATAR DAY

Aang is standing in front of Katara in a small room. He’s wearing Avatar Kyoshi’s clothing and makeup.

Katara covers her mouth and giggles softly.

AANG: What?

KATARA (uncovering her mouth): Nothing. You just look…cute.

Aang smiles and rubs the back of his head. Kyoshi’s headdress slides over his eyes. He quickly adjusts it and laughs awkwardly.

Katara tilts her head and looks off to the side. She squeezes her hands together somewhat nervously.

KATARA: It kinda makes me want to…you know…

She looks at Aang and forces a really wide grin.

AANG: Makes you want to…do what?

Katara tilts her head and looks down at her body then back up at Aang.

AANG (eyes growing wide): Oh!

Katara scoots herself closer to Aang and gently grabs his arms.

KATARA: Well… I don’t know if we should. We’re kind of in the middle of something. It probably wouldn’t be very appropriate…

AANG: Yeah…

Katara looks down and sees Aang’s erection creating a very noticeable bulge in the past Avatar’s clothes.

KATARA (pointing at Aang’s erection): We should probably take care of that at least.

Aang looks down as if he hadn’t noticed his own arousal.

KATARA: I mean… It will probably stay like that for a while, right?

AANG: Uh…maybe.

KATARA: We can’t let you go back there like this.

AANG: I guess not.

They both remain silent for a few seconds, not able to keep eye contact with each other.

KATARA: So should we—? I mean… Do you want to just do it yourself?

AANG: Uh…

KATARA (smiling nervously): It’s just that we should get back there soon, right?

AANG: Yeah.

KATARA (starting to talk faster): And you can probably do it faster by yourself. …not that I think you do it all the time or anything. It’s just… You know how it works…better than I do anyway. …right?

AANG (forcing a laugh): I guess so.

Another awkward silence passes between the two of them.

AANG: So…do you want me to just do it in here?

KATARA: Uh… Sure! Well…I can step outside if you want.

AANG: No, it’s fine. You can stay.

KATARA: Good! I mean… Alright.

Aang sits down and pulls up the green kimono to take his pants off. His erect penis stands up in plain sight for Katara to see. Aang closes his eyes to relax and starts to masturbate.

Katara remains standing as her friend pleasures himself right in front of her. She awkwardly plays with her braid as she tries to avoid staring.

Aang’s bright makeup-covered lips quiver as he increases the speed of his stroking.

AANG: Katara…

Katara blushes and looks straight down at Aang. He opens his eyes and looks up at her.

AANG: Can you…touch me? Please.

Katara sits down and leans forward. She reaches out her hand and hesitates for a moment. Her fingers graze his inner thigh, but she immediately pulls away. She clenches her fist and sucks on her lower lip. Aang’s scrotum catches her eye. She reaches her hand out again and places it beneath Aang’s scrotum. The soft pouch gently taps her open palm repeatedly as Aang continues to masturbate. She slowly closes her hand until she has his testicles cupped in a warm embrace.

KATARA: It’s so warm…

AANG: Katara… I…

As Aang is talking, a small tornado forms around him. When it settles, Avatar Kyoshi is sitting in his place with her muscular legs spread open, and Katara’s hand is pressed against the dark hair of the Avatar’s womanhood.

KYOSHI: Such a warm welcome.

The Avatar smiles and looks down at Katara’s hand.

Katara blushes and pulls her hand back.

KATARA: I’m so sorry! Aang and I were just—

KYOSHI: Expressing your feelings for each other physically.

KATARA: Um…yeah. I guess that’s one way to put it. But we shouldn’t have been doing it here…and while Aang was wearing your clothes.

KYOSHI: Do you wish to continue?

Katara’s eyes slowly return to the sight of the half naked woman in front of her.

KYOSHI: It may not be obvious to you, but you are in the Spirit World with me.

KATARA: But how—

KYOSHI: You were temporarily brought here because you were touching Aang when I was brought forth. You and I are able to touch each other in any way you’d like.

KATARA: Uh, this isn’t exactly why we needed you… I mean no disrespect.

KYOSHI: I’m well aware that you require my assistance. But there’s plenty of time to spare.

Kyoshi stands up, removing the rest of her clothing. But she places her headdress back on once she has completely disrobed. Katara remains seated on the floor, looking away from the naked woman changing before her eyes.

KYOSHI: Why do you look away? Do you find me unattractive?

KATARA: No. It’s just that—

Katara turns and looks at Kyoshi, and she’s unable to look away. The Avatar towers over her with a muscular yet luscious physique. Her hips are wide, and her stomach is flat with well defined abs. Her breasts are large and firm with small dark nipples. Her legs are thick with wonderful curves. And the pink of her womanhood is just barely visible beneath the large amount of hair between her legs.

KATARA (whispering almost to herself): You’re beautiful…

KYOSHI: You may touch my body, if that would please you.

KATARA: No, sorry… I would never touch any woman…in that way.

KYOSHI: And why not? You seem rather smitten by my body.

Kyoshi smiles and trails her hands along her stomach and up to her breasts. She cups the large mounds in her hands and gives them a very subtle squeeze.

KATARA: I was just… I…

KYOSHI: Do not be shy. I have been with many girls your age. So unsure of themselves and hesitant to give into their desires. At least most of them… Sooner or later, they all gladly took in the pleasures my flesh had to offer. And in turn I enjoyed theirs.

KATARA: Even if I wanted to be with you— or any woman…or anyone else for that matter, it wouldn’t be fair to Aang. You can probably already tell, but I… I think—

KYOSHI: You don’t have to be involved in a romantic union to find pleasure in another human being, especially a fellow woman. It is a special kind of bonding that you simply cannot find with a man. Although the company of a man has its own…advantages.

KATARA (trying to hide her frustration): This just isn’t something I—

KYOSHI: In fact, intimate female bonding is a normal part of Kyoshi Warrior training.

KATARA: You mean Suki—?

KYOSHI: It’s one of the sexual exercises I implemented when I founded them. Part of the initiation of a Kyoshi Warrior is being able to make one of their fellow warriors reach orgasm. They also celebrate the end of every battle by pleasuring each other.

KATARA: I guess I never really considered girls being together in that way…

KYOSHI: I can think of no greater boost to a warrior’s morale or a better way to create an unbreakable foundation of trust. Perhaps it is a forgotten part of your history, but it was also once a custom of Southern Water Tribe warriors to bond in that way. Finding warmth and release with their fellow men made them more attuned to each other’s feelings. It is a shame this practice has probably been lost to most of the world.

KATARA: Why are you telling me all of this? We need you to help Aang clear his name…and your name.

KYOSHI: I give advice where I see it is needed. A few minutes delay will make little difference.

KATARA: Still…shouldn’t you be guiding the Avatar. I’m just his friend.

KYOSHI: It’s rather obvious that you are more to him than that. And such a bond is especially pivotal to the Avatar. It can raise them up, but it can also bring them down. And I can tell that you’ve already cemented that bond physically before today. But I must tell you that he may have eyes for another as well.

KATARA: What? Who? But he—

KYOSHI: But that does not lessen his feelings for you in anyway. As I said, physical pleasure does not require a romantic union. I am sure you have at least considered becoming intimate with others besides Aang, even if it was not necessarily for love.

KATARA: Well…

KYOSHI: Lust can be a dangerous thing. But that shouldn’t stop either of you from pursuing other physical relationships. If you choose your partners carefully, you will receive more than just pleasure. You’ll form bonds of trust and understanding. Not that seeking pleasure alone is an evil.

KATARA: You’re telling me to…become intimate…with other people besides Aang? …including other girls?

KYOSHI: As long as you do it for the right reasons. I have my own regrets about a certain practice I started before my death. I was bitter and forever tarnished the ways of my own warriors. It didn’t match my philosophies…but that’s another matter. One that I feel you and Aang won’t need to worry about. But…just by reading your face, I can tell you are a young woman who isn’t afraid to give into her lust. Within reason…

KATARA (blushing and rubbing her cheek): I don’t know about that…

KYOSHI: Do not be afraid of your own nature. Own it. Dominate it. Only then will you truly be able to love Aang. If you can’t find pleasure with a handsome stranger without questioning your feelings for Aang, then perhaps you do not truly love him in the first place. And if you can’t enjoy the touch of a trusted companion without doubting Aang’s significance to you, well…

KATARA: Are you telling me it’s okay to cheat on Aang?

KYOSHI: If you fully commit yourself to Aang and deny yourself the pleasures you crave and deserve, you will be missing so many amazing opportunities.

KATARA: You’re making it sound like loving Aang is a bad thing…

KYOSHI: Then you are missing the point. As a member of the Southern Water Tribe, you could be a part of a rich sexual experience that few outsiders have had the privilege of partaking in. If your people still practice it, you must find a way to be a part of it. It’s a beautiful union that the men of your tribe have nurtured over the centuries. Sexual pleasure goes beyond your feelings for Aang.

KATARA: You mean…

KYOSHI: Perhaps these practices have been lost since I’ve been gone. Or maybe you are simply not familiar with them. Surely you at least know of the Father’s Blessing Ceremony? At your age you must have heard of it.

KATARA: All of the men of my tribe left years ago to fight in the war, and times weren’t exactly the best before that either. We probably had no time for something like that.

KYOSHI: But wartime is when these things are needed the most.

KATARA (looks away and down at the ground): Well the name doesn’t sound familiar.

KYOSHI: The Father’s Blessing Ceremony occurred when a young man would propose to the girl he wished to marry. He would ask for her father’s blessing. The father would then take the young man into his tent, and they would become intimate for one night.

KATARA (straightening her back and planting her hands on her legs): What?!

KYOSHI: It was a wonderful tradition, but your reaction makes it clear that it has most likely been abandoned.

KATARA: It has been! At least…as far as I know. I just don’t understand what the point of that would be. Did they really…you know…?

KYOSHI: Yes. The father and the young man—

KATARA: But why?

KYOSHI: It was a test for the young man and a way to begin a family bond.

KATARA: I just… Is that really the best way for a family to bond? And wouldn’t it make more sense for the mother to be involved…instead of the father? Not that it should happen at all…

KYOSHI: Why the mother?

KATARA: I just meant that…if something that strange had to happen, it would just make more sense.

KYOSHI: There would be the obvious danger of impregnating the girl’s mother.

KATARA: Well yeah but—

KYOSHI: That was the more practical reason behind the father’s involvement in the ceremony at least. But your ancestors felt it was more important to put a man to the test by having him bed another man. The father would take note of what kind of lover he was and would decide whether or not he was worthy of his daughter. It depended on the father. Some men admired boys that overpowered them, while others valued a more gentle boy that wasn’t afraid to submit.

KATARA: I still don’t understand why you need to tell me this.

KYOSHI: It’s an important part of your heritage whether you want to accept it or not, and if you plan on forming a union with the Avatar, I feel it is my duty to inform you. I have been given this rare opportunity to come in direct contact with you, and the people of the Southern Water Tribe hold a deep significance to me. Would you like to know why?

KATARA (trying not to sound rude): Well…

KYOSHI: It was your people that helped begin my sexual awakening, both as the Avatar and as a woman. I was young but not completely inexperienced when it happened. It was before I had founded the Kyoshi Warriors, and I had only had a few partners here and there. Nothing serious or particularly memorable. But the men of the Water Tribe…

Kyoshi closes her eyes and leans her head back.

KYOSHI: I had aided them in a battle. After we had won, we gathered around campfires and told stories. As it grew later, the warriors slowly started to leave the campfires one by one and sometimes in pairs. I noticed they all went into the same tent, and none of them had come out.

Kyoshi opens her eyes and looks back at Katara.

KYOSHI: A few of the leaders remained behind and continued to talk with me. I asked about the gathering in the tent, and they reluctantly told me what was happening. That was the only moment those proud people ever seemed ashamed of their culture. They did not think the Avatar, especially a woman, would wish to concern herself with something that may be seen as vulgar by other cultures.

KATARA (looking down at the floor): I still have a hard time believing this…

KYOSHI: Are you ashamed of your culture?

KATARA (looking back up at Kyoshi): I don’t know…

KYOSHI: Do you not believe me?

KATARA: It’s not that… It’s just… I don’t know.

KYOSHI: I felt a similar confusion at first as well, but that all changed when I requested entrance to the tent. When I entered, I was mesmerized. There were over a dozen men embracing each other in ways I never even considered. Their moans were so loud and their passion so intense that not a single one of them noticed my intrusion.

KATARA (blushing): And they all…liked it?

KYOSHI (smiling): Of course.

KATARA: I mean… None of them were forced into it, right?

KYOSHI: They had the deepest respect for each other. Nothing like that would have happened.

KATARA: Oh… That’s good.

Kyoshi smiles at the nervous waterbender.

KYOSHI: They eventually began to notice me standing at the tent’s entrance. Some of them looked nervous, as if I were there to scorn them. But I didn’t say a word. I let my actions do my talking for me. I disrobed and began to pleasure one of the leaders orally while another took me from behind. That night was something every woman should experience. Having multiple men inside of you while gazing upon several other men entangled in lustful passion. And the couple lying down next to me were none other than the father and husband of a girl I knew from that tribe.

KATARA: Was that part of the…ceremony? The Father’s Blessing one?

KYOSHI: No. They had already been happily married for years.

KATARA: But…

KYOSHI: Father’s retaining a physical relationship with their son in laws was a common occurrence, but I was also surprised at the time. They were locked in a passionate kiss, and they were rubbing their manhoods together.

KATARA (rubbing her arm and blushing): Is that how men…make love?

KYOSHI: One of the many ways.

Kyoshi takes a long breath and closes her eyes again.

KYOSHI: We were one group, one family. We had shared many things before that night, growing closer as friends and allies. And that night brought us to the ultimate form of intimacy that sealed our bond. They had done it many times before, but it was so new for me. I felt like I was their plaything, and yet at the same time I felt like they were mine, thrusting into me as fast as I wanted them to and kissing each other at my request. Such an intense mix of emotions… And when they climaxed—

KATARA (straightening her back and looking up at the Avatar): Avatar Kyoshi! Um… I think we should bring Aang back and go back to Xin.

KYOSHI: I suppose you’re right. Forgive me. I may have indulged myself more than I had intended.

KATARA: Don’t be sorry. It was…an honor. We really should get going though.

KYOSHI: Farewell, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.

Katara bows. When she raises her head, Aang is sitting on his knees completely naked. His penis is still fully erect.

AANG (squinting and rubbing his head): So…what happened? Did you talk to Kyoshi?

KATARA: Sort of…

AANG: Sort of?

KATARA: Well she kind of just talked about some stuff that… I don’t know. It was probably just Avatar stuff I didn’t understand.

AANG: It’s okay, Katara. I usually don’t understand it all either.

Katara fakes a laugh and looks away.

Aang looks down at himself then at the clothes on the floor.

AANG: Did I take all those off before Kyoshi appeared…?


	30. The Blind Bandit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph walks in on The Boulder in a compromising situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER SIX: THE BLIND BANDIT

Toph tilts her head to the side, making a loud cracking sound, as she walks down the hall. She leans up against the wall next to a large door. Earthbenders slowly start to come out of the door one by one, some drying themselves with towels. After the Hippo stomps past, Toph smirks and casually walks in.

The room is large with a rather high ceiling. Spacious bathtubs line the walls. Toph’s feet make tiny splashes as she walks to the middle of the room. She kicks a bucket that gets in her way, and it rolls across the wet floor and bumps into the wall.

TOPH (her voice echoing): Kinda cute how you guys all share this little bathhouse.

The Boulder peaks his head from one of the side rooms.

THE BOULDER: The Boulder doesn’t think it’s appropriate for you to be in here.

He walks in. He’s completely naked but doesn’t bother covering himself.

TOPH: Why not? It’s not like I can see anything.

She crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows.

THE BOULDER: The Boulder knows that’s not completely true.

Toph grins. Her big toes rub against the floor.

TOPH: You’re smarter than I thought.

Toph chuckles and walks towards the Boulder. The Boulder steps back and lifts his arms up as if he plans to defend himself. Toph stops a few feet away from him.

TOPH: Want a peak?

THE BOULDER: The Boulder doesn’t like where this is going…

TOPH: Whatever you say, but you’re the one still standing there.

Toph turns around and slides her pants down to her knees as she bends over. She wiggles her butt and moves her hips back and forth in the Boulder’s direction.

TOPH: What do you think?

THE BOULDER (staring straight at Toph): The Boulder is not interested.

TOPH (sarcastically): Of course not.

Toph lets her pants drop to her ankles. She bends over even further and spreads her round white cheeks, revealing her tiny little hole and her bright pink slit.

The Boulder’s cock twitches until it reaches its full length, ending in a nice curve.

Toph’s toes curl up then stretch out, grasping at the floor. She bites her lip and grins.

TOPH: Yeah, baby. That’s what mama was hoping for.

THE BOULDER: The Boulder admits he may be somewhat interested… But he won’t—

TOPH: Relax.

Toph pulls her pants up.

TOPH: I just wanted to know how big you got.

She turns her head and smiles at the Boulder, giving him a thumbs up.

TOPH: Very nice.

Toph puts her hands behind her head and casually walks away.

TOPH: I’m sure we’ll have a rematch sometime. If you beat me, maybe I’ll suck your cock. From what I’ve been told, I hear I’m pretty good at it.


	31. The Blind Bandit, scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph enjoys the company of one of her guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

Toph opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue. She reaches for the guard’s cock then starts to smack it down against her tongue. She opens her mouth as wide as she can and sticks her tongue out further, trying to hit as much of the guard’s long shaft against the moist pink flesh.

The guard stays frozen in place, struggling to hold back deep moans. Toph takes a break. Her blank stare is aimed straight between his legs.

TOPH: You like it when I do that, right?

She gently taps his erection against her tongue two more times, finishing it by wrapping her lips around the base of his tip.

GUARD: Mhm.

The two of them are standing behind a large tree in one of the back corners of the Bei Fong’s property. The guard has his pants around his ankles, but Toph is fully clothed, wearing one of her beautiful white dresses.

Toph peels the guard’s foreskin back all the way and continues to suck on his tip. Her plump lips cling to the large pink head, making little wet noises. She lets out an occasional pleasant “mm” as if she were tasting a delectable treat.

She grabs the base of his cock, and her lips slowly slide along his shaft, taking him further and further inside her mouth. She gets about half way down his length and then stops.

The guard’s hands hover above Toph’s head.

Toph suddenly pushes her neck forward and takes the rest of the guard’s length down her throat. With a sloppy gulp, her lips reach his pubic hair, and his tight scrotum rests against her chin.

The guard moans. His hands still stay just inches away from touching Toph.

Toph breathes deeply through her nose and closes her eyes. Rather than pulling back, she remains in her current position with the guard’s entire cock down her throat.

Her lips begin to slowly massage the base of his cock. The guard gasps, giving Toph her cue.

She opens her eyes and quickly pulls her head back, releasing the throbbing cock from her mouth, and she keeps it open to receive her reward. Less than a second after she released it, the guard cums straight into her wide open mouth. It lands perfectly onto her tongue, creating a thick white puddle. She closes her mouth slowly and swallows it as delicately and lady-like as she can.

TOPH: Was that good?

GUARD: You always do a good job, Toph.

He breathes heavily and pats the young earthbender on the head, careful not to mess up her pretty hair.

TOPH: Do you want to see me naked this time?

The guard freezes in place and looks down at her hesitantly.

TOPH: You mentioned it before…

GUARD: I know… But—

TOPH: It’s okay if you don’t want to. I’m probably not very pretty…

GUARD: Uh, no… You’re really pretty, Toph. It’s just that—

TOPH: It’s okay.

Toph pulls out a handkerchief and wipes her lips. She gets up off of her knees and bows to the guard. She turns away, but the guard stops her.

GUARD: Wait…

He gently grabs her shoulder.

GUARD: I’d… I mean… I would like to see you naked.

Toph smiles and daintily tucks her hair behind her ears.

TOPH’S BEDROOM – A FEW MINUTES LATER

Toph smiles and sits on the edge of her bed. She spreads her legs, showing off her hairless pussy. Her elegant dress is draped carefully on the side of the bed next to her.

TOPH: Do I look…pretty?

The guard stands in front of the bed with his mouth hanging open. He slowly pulls his pants down as if he were hypnotized. He keeps his eyes fixated on her.

GUARD: Uh…yeah.

The guard lets his pants drop to the floor. He kicks them off his ankle and walks over to Toph’s bed, not bothering to take off the rest of his clothing. His fully erect penis throbs with excitement as it gets closer to the young girl.

He stands in front of her and hesitates for a moment, examining every part of her body. He reaches out and places his hand on her flat chest. His thumb rubs across her nipple.

TOPH: That tickles.

The guard grabs his erection with his other hand.

GUARD: Could you…turn around, please?

Toph turns around and lies on her stomach with her legs sticking out over the edge of the bed.

TOPH: Like this?

The guard grabs Toph’s legs and pulls them apart gently. He leans over her, staring at her cute little butt and the tiny slit between her legs. His erection twitches.

The guard suddenly pulls himself away and struggles to put his pants back on. Toph turns herself around, still lying on her stomach. She rests her chin in her hands.

TOPH: I knew I wasn’t pretty enough.

The guard finally gets his pants on. He sticks his hand down them and tries to hide his erection.

GUARD: No, it’s not that at all. It’s just—

TOPH: It’s okay… We can still have fun together though, right?

Toph gets up off of the bed and picks up her dress. The guard takes one last look at her before he makes for the door.

GUARD: I should get going.

Toph stands alone in her room as the door closes. She growls in frustration and throws her dress back on the bed.

TOPH: Worthless…


	32. The Blind Bandit, scene 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph says goodbye to her earthbending rivals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph are packing up their campsite and piling everything onto Appa.

TOPH: Guys…would it be okay if we went back?

SOKKA: Back? Back where?

TOPH (pointing her thumb behind her): Back the way we came.

KATARA: What?

Katara drops the rolled up tent as she’s climbing on top of Appa, and it lands on Sokka’s head.

SOKKA (rubbing his head): Hey!

TOPH: I’m not having second thoughts or anything. I just…have some unfinished business.

KATARA: Like what?

TOPH: No offense, but it’s not really your business.

KATARA: It is if you’re going to have us go all the way back the way we came and risk getting caught by your parents or those crazed earthbenders.

Aang steps between Toph and Katara.

AANG: Guys, it’s okay. I’ll take her back on Appa.

SOKKA: And what are we supposed to do?

AANG: You can come if you want. I just thought you might want to stay behind. I might be easier if it’s just me and Toph.

SOKKA: Two more people isn’t really going to make a difference.

KATARA: There’s no sense in all of us going back. We can stay behind, Sokka. I’ll just practice my waterbending.

SOKKA: And what am I supposed to do?

KATARA: Whatever it is you usually do.

Sokka crosses his arms and sits down next to the nearby river. He unenthusiastically tosses a rock into the water.

Aang and Toph climb up onto Appa.

AANG: We’ll be back soon.

TOPH: I never said that.

AANG: Oh…

Aang forces a wide grin.

AANG: Well, we’ll be back when Toph is done with her business.

KATARA (waving): Be careful.

SOKKA: Have fun…

BACK AT TOPH’S HOME TOWN

Appa’s resting on the side of a hill outside the walls of the city. He roars.

AANG: If she’s going to be my earthbending teacher, I shouldn’t turn my back on her when she needs help.

AT THE EARTHBENDING ARENA BATHHOUSE

TOPH: Alright, let’s get to the point.

The earthbenders turn around and see Toph standing in the middle of the room completely naked. The five of them stand there with dazed looks on their faces. The Gecko and Headhunter look over at each other awkwardly. The Boulder tries not to stare while The Hippo scratches his head. The Gopher smiles with his arms crossed.

TOPH: I kicked your butts, again, but I wanted to let you know there are no hard feelings.

After emphasizing the word “hard,” Toph smiles and gently taps her right heel on the floor. She feels every subtlety of what’s going on between the benders’ legs. The Boulder is already fully erect, but she can tell he’s trying his best to make it go back down through shear willpower. The Hippo shows no signs of arousal. The Gecko’s penis is twitching and growing slowly. Headhunter’s is flaccid, but Toph can feel how tense he really is. The Gopher is already beginning to shamelessly stroke himself.

TOPH: So who’s up for a little fun? Actually…I can already tell.

The Gopher sits down on the edge of the raised tub behind him.

THE GOPHER (tapping his inner thigh): Why don’t you have a seat right here?

TOPH: Now were talkin’.

Toph walks up to the edge of the tub and gets up onto The Gopher’s lap with his erection sticking out between them. It’s an impressive size, not so much in length as it is in thickness, and it has a generous amount of pubic hair surrounding it. Toph puts her hands on The Gopher’s shoulders and tilts her head up. The Gopher smiles at the young earthbender.

THE GOPHER: You really ready for this?

Toph smirks.

TOPH: Are you?

The Gopher chuckles and grabs her by the waist. He quickly lifts her up and sets her on her feet in front of him. Then he twists her around and lifts her over his cock. Her legs dangle in front of her as he lowers her onto the thick member. As it slides into her ass, Toph bites her lip and moans. The Gopher begins to bounce her up and down, driving it in and out of her.

TOPH: Not a bad way to start.

She closes her eyes and tilts her head back, enjoying the ride. The Gopher shoves as much of his cock as he can fit into her tight little hole, grunting and panting into her ear.

The rest of the earthbenders simply watch as their rival takes it up the ass right before their eyes as if it were nothing out of the ordinary.

TOPH: Don’t tell me you ladies are just going to stand there with your cocks in your hands. This is every guy’s dream, right? Or is it just mine?

Toph reaches down between her legs and taps her pussy invitingly.

TOPH: Which one of you is man enough to fuck a little girl?

The Gopher groans especially loud and leans forward, moving his hands up to Toph’s flat chest to support her.

TOPH: He certainly has no problem with it.

The Gopher licks Toph’s neck.

TOPH: You guys could always have some fun with each other, if you’d prefer.

THE BOULDER: The Boulder’s had enough of your talk.

The Boulder walks up to Toph and The Gopher and rubs his cock against Toph’s puffy outer lips. His is longer than The Gopher’s but less hairy, and it has an especially thick vein running along the side that goes almost all the way up to the penis’s large round head.

Toph wraps her legs around The Boulder’s waist, inviting him in. The Boulder grabs under her arms and lifts her up. The Gopher stands up until Toph in pinned between the two men.

The Boulder carefully slides himself inside of her. Toph moans, and her legs loosen, sticking out on either side of The Boulder. The Gopher keeps his hands wrapped around her, fondling her barely existent breasts. The Boulder lifts up her legs and starts thrusting into her. The Gopher does his best to do the same while still holding onto her.

Toph rests her left arm on The Boulder’s shoulder while pressing her right hand against her butt as it’s being thrust into.

TOPH: Careful not to let your balls touch. I don’t want you boys getting distracted.

The Gopher pulls himself out of Toph and gets down onto his back beneath her and The Boulder.

THE GOPHER: Bring her on down, Boulder.

The Boulder pulls himself out of Toph and begins to lower her down.

TOPH: I can do this myself.

Toph hops out of The Boulder’s arms and pounces onto The Gopher. She positions herself above his cock and immediately slides the thick member between her pink folds.

The Boulder gets on his knees and places his cock between Toph’s white ass cheeks.

THE BOULDER: The Boulder actually prefers this anyway.

He grabs her and thrusts himself into her tight hole. He keeps his hands wrapped around her waist, while The Gopher squeezes her ass. The two large men push themselves in and out of the young earthbender like the pistons of a steady machine. Their genitals come very close to touching each other as they bounce and thrust.

The Hippo watches the threesome intently, and his massive cock springs to life as if he had finally realized the extent of what was happening.

THE HIPPO: Hippo horny.

The Hippo lumbers over to the three benders and crosses his arms, waiting for someone to pleasure him. His nearly foot long penis wobbles between his thick legs. The weight of it keeps it drooped down towards the floor, even while being erect.

TOPH: I could feel you coming a mile away, big boy.

She twists her body to her left to face her new friend. She grabs his large cock and aims it towards her mouth, she tilts her neck up to get it closer.

The Boulder and The Gopher watch in amazement as Toph opens her mouth and begins to shove The Hippo’s impressive girth inside. She only makes it about halfway before she has to stop. The Hippo groans and looks up at the ceiling with an especially dazed look on his face.

Toph begins to move her head back and forth, keeping her lips wrapped snuggly around The Hippo’s thick shaft. She steadies herself with one hand planted on the floor, while her free hand clings to The Hippo’s throbbing erection.

The Boulder and The Gopher continue their thrusting with renewed vigor after watching Toph’s impressive skill. They push themselves so deep into her that their balls begin to slap against each other, but neither of them acknowledge it.

Headhunter and The Gecko remain a few feet away, watching the large men pleasure the young earthbender, and they listen to the smacking of their flesh and the wet gagging sounds coming from Toph.

The Hippo suddenly picks up Toph and pulls her away from The Boulder and The Gopher. Their cocks slide out of her, and The Boulder slips and falls on top of The Gopher. They both are too busy watching The Hippo to bother moving. They both just turn their heads to watch as their muscular bodies press together.

The Hippo holds Toph with his hands underneath her armpits and repositions her in front of his cock. She opens her mouth enthusiastically and takes half of his length inside with little effort. Then she returns to sucking the fat cock with surprising speed, but The Hippo still grows impatient.

He puts his hands behind Toph’s head and starts to push her closer to him, forcing his cock further down her throat. A harsh gagging sound comes from the back of Toph’s throat. Her eyes grow wide and she braces herself by holding onto The Hippo’s huge legs. The Hippo manages to shove himself deeper into the young girl’s mouth, nearly two thirds of the way down his full length. Once Toph reaches her limit, the Hippo pulls her head back and starts thrusting in and out of her mouth.

The Boulder and The Gopher remain motionless with The Boulder leaning over The Gopher as they take in the unexpected sight. Suddenly the Gopher grabs The Boulder’s ass and starts rocking his hips against his. The Boulder looks down in shock.

THE BOULDER (whispering): The Boulder doesn’t approve of your—

THE GOPHER (whispering): Afraid of another man’s cock, Boulder?

THE BOULDER: The Boulder is afraid of nothing!

The Boulder straightens his back and starts thrusting against The Gopher’s engorged cock. His muscular back tenses up, and his dark skin glistens with beads of sweat. The Gopher squeezes The Boulder’s firm ass and smirks.

THE GOPHER: I could get used to this.

The two men both begin to pant and groan as they continue to indulge in their curiosity.

Headhunter and The Gecko watch from the other side of the room, trying to focus on The Hippo and Toph while ignoring the sudden gay sex happening a few feet away. The Gecko shyly plays with himself while Headhunter stands with his arms crossed and his cock twitching.

The Hippo roars and loses his grip. His huge cock springs from Toph’s mouth, followed by three thick bursts of cum. Toph lets go of The Hippo’s legs. She coughs as more of the sticky fluid oozes out of her mouth and down her chin. The final three bursts land on her forehead, across her cheek, and down the bridge of her nose.

Toph gets on her hands and knees and leans her head down towards the floor. She coughs and tries to spit out the massive amount of semen still sticking in her mouth. After she catches her breath, she wipes her mouth and attempts to swallow whatever’s left.

The Hippo collapses on the floor and onto his back. His penis flops onto its side as it loses its arousal.

The Boulder’s attention returns to Toph. He manages to pull himself off of The Gopher, and he kneels beside her.

THE BOULDER (placing his hand on Toph’s back): The Boulder wants to know if The Blind Bandit is okay.

TOPH: Better…than…ok…

THE BOULDER: The Boulder wonders if The Blind Bandit is still—

TOPH: Just stick it in already.

The Boulder gets on his knees and thrusts himself back into Toph’s ass.

TOPH: I could feel what you guys were doing back there. Very nice.

The Gopher stands up and smacks The Boulder’s ass before getting in front of Toph. He smiles and presents his own ass to Toph.

THE GOPHER: Don’t worry. It’s clean. We’re in a bathhouse after all, aren’t we?

TOPH (chuckling): Sounds good to me.

She lifts herself up until she’s level with his ass.

TOPH: Spread ‘em for me.

The Gopher spreads his cheeks apart, and Toph immediately plunges her tongue between them, poking and prodding The Gopher’s clenched hole. She licks it enthusiastically as The Boulder continues to thrust into her from behind.

Toph reaches between The Gopher’s legs and grabs his cock. She tugs on it as she slides the tip of her tongue into his ass. The large man moans loudly as the horny girl brings him to a sudden orgasm. His cum shoots onto the floor and runs down his shaft and onto Toph’s hand. His ass clenches around her tongue as she tries to force herself deeper.

The Gopher releases one last thick burst of cum before he begins to calm down. Toph pulls away from his ass and grabs one of his firm cheeks with her cum covered hand, massaging it.

TOPH: Good boy.

She gives his ass one last lick then pushes him over with a forceful poke against his lower back. The Gopher catches himself as he falls onto the floor next to The Hippo.

TOPH: Now take a break. Momma’s got a Boulder to milk.

Toph starts to rock her hips along with The Boulder’s thrusting. His large balls slap violently against her smooth skin. The Boulder groans and releases his seed into Toph’s ass.

THE BOULDER: The Boulder has never been with someone like you before…

Toph crawls forward until The Boulder’s cock slides out of her. Cum oozes out of her tiny hole.

TOPH: Who’s next?

The Gecko and Headhunter walk up to Toph with their cocks in their hands. The Gecko’s is long but not as thick as the others’, and it’s covered with several visible veins all the way up to his foreskin. Headhunter’s is fairly average in size, but it has a nice upward curve, showing off the extent of his arousal.

Toph eagerly grabs The Gecko’s and starts to suck on it, tugging on his foreskin. She doesn’t waste any time shoving it down her throat as far as it can go. Headhunter grabs Toph’s head and places his cock against her cheek. He slides the tip to the corner of her mouth and tries to force his way in alongside The Gecko. Toph twists her head the other way to keep him away, and she pulls The Gecko out of her mouth.

TOPH (panting): Slow down there, bub. If you were that eager to rub cocks with The Gecko, you should have done it while I was busy with everyone else. The Gopher and The Boulder know how to keep themselves busy.

The Gopher laughs. The Gecko looks away in embarrassment. Headhunter grits his teeth.

TOPH: Okay, let’s try this.

Toph grabs a cock in each hand and pulls on them to get The Gecko and Headhunter to stand closer together. They angle themselves until they’re almost facing each other. Toph laughs as she waves the two cocks around and smacks them together. The Gecko and Headhunter tense up as they each feel another man’s penis touching theirs, but they don’t make any effort to escape Toph’s grip.

The Boulder and The Gopher sit on the floor watching as they play with themselves in an attempt to get their penises hard again.

TOPH: I’m sure this is nothing new for you.

The Gecko and Headhunter start to breathe heavily. Toph holds their tips together and rubs them against each other.

TOPH: Not so bad, is it?

Toph opens her mouth as wide as she can and squeezes the two cocks together. She tries to fit both of them in her mouth, but she can’t get them in far past the tips without them slipping out.

TOPH: Sorry, guys. Looks like you’ll just have to take turns.

Toph starts sucking on The Gecko first while stroking Headhunter with her right hand. She alternates between the two, leaving both of their cocks wet with spit and precum.

Headhunter cums first while Toph has his cock wrapped tightly in her fist. He covers her cheek with a sticky coating of his semen. She takes The Gecko out of her mouth and licks Headhunter’s tip clean. Almost immediately after being released from her mouth, The Gecko cums, covering the other side of Toph’s face. Toph laughs as he finishing squirting his juices onto her cheek.

TOPH: Aw yeah… That’s the stuff.

Toph snaps her fingers.

TOPH: I know you guys are jacking off back there. You could at least finish up over here.

The Gopher and The Boulder slowly walk over to Toph. The Gecko and Headhunter step aside to make room. They continue to masturbate as their cocks soften and flop around in their loose grips.

The Gopher and the Boulder position themselves just above Toph’s cum covered face. Their cocks have gone back to being fully erect, each of them already oozing precum.

TOPH: Whoever cums first gets a special treat.

The two benders stroke themselves as fast as they can. Toph keeps her head tilted up, ready for the second cumming of these two horny men. She breathes in deeply through her nose, taking in their intoxicating masculine smells.

The Gopher cums first, leaving his mark between Toph’s eyes and down the bridge of her nose. The Boulder soon follows, ejaculating onto Toph’s lips and her chin.

Toph casually cracks her neck, still not making any attempt to wipe her face, which is completely covered and dripping with the semen of five men, wearing it like a trophy.

TOPH: We have a winner.

Toph sits on the edge of the tub and spreads her legs.

TOPH: Dinner is served.

The Gopher delves his tongue into Toph’s bright pink opening. After all the moaning, grunting, and wet bodies smashing together, the room suddenly becomes very quiet. The men remain silent, leaving nothing but Toph’s adorable sounds to fill the room. The snarky comments and lustful words of encouragement are gone. The only thing coming from Toph’s mouth are the sweet whimpers of a young girl indulging in one last pleasure before reaching her climax.

When that time comes, her moans are uncharacteristically subdued. She simply sighs and breathes heavily with an extremely satisfied look on her face as the waves of her orgasm wash over her.

The Gopher gently pulls himself away and watches her enjoy her orgasm.

The room is dead silent. The men wait for their young mistress to give them some sort of order or to at least acknowledge the finale of their spontaneous orgy.

Without saying a word, Toph lowers herself into the tub and completely submerges herself. She comes out and grabs the nearest dry towel. After drying herself off, she picks up her clothes at the other end of the room. Once she’s dressed, she walks towards the door.

The naked men all stand up and watch as she leaves. Their cocks hang between their legs, no longer holding enough energy to become erect.

Toph lifts up her right hand and waves lazily without looking back.


	33. The Blind Bandit, scene 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Sokka argue about the bathing situation in their group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

Katara and Sokka are standing on the side of the river where Aang and Toph had left them. Katara is practicing various waterbending forms, while Sokka begins to take off his clothes.

Katara watches Sokka out of the corner of her eye. He’s about twenty feet away from her, but she can clearly see his penis flop between his legs after he takes off his underwear. Katara quickly looks away and continues her waterbending.

KATARA: Do you have to do that so close to me?

SOKKA: Weren’t you just complaining about how I smelled earlier today?

Sokka tosses his underwear behind him. It lands next to the rest of his clothes in a small pile beside a tree.

Katara turns her head to answer him, but she immediately looks away before her eyes have a chance to wander.

KATARA: That’s not the point.

SOKKA: Sorry. Every once and a while I actually like to be naked when I take a bath. Imagine that.

Sokka walks into the river until the water reaches his waist.

KATARA: You have plenty of opportunities to do that when I’m this close to you.

SOKKA: I seem to remember someone lecturing me about safety the last time I tried finding a private spot to take a bath. It’s hard enough finding a spot to go to the bathroom that meets your safety rules. Rules which you’ve broken by the way.

KATARA: You agreed with me when I first said we should all take our baths at the same time.

Sokka unties his ponytail.

SOKKA: Yeah, I did. It saves time, and it avoids the risk of one of us getting separated by some random fluke. And we’ve had our share of flukes.

Sokka lowers himself to get his hair wet. Katara tilts her body further away from his direction.

SOKKA: But there’s being careful, and then there’s just being crazy. If we’re going to take our baths at the same time, we should be allowed to be as naked as we want to. Certain types of washing require nudity, Katara. I say we take a vote when Aang and Toph get back.

KATARA: Oh, now I see. You’re just interesting in Toph.

SOKKA: What? I’ve brought this up way before Toph came around.

KATARA: Uh huh…

Sokka takes a break from washing himself and turns towards Katara.

SOKKA: Remember the Northern Air Temple? We had a nice relaxing, fully nude, bath together. Everything was fine.

KATARA: Except Aang looked really embarrassed the whole time, and you kept teasing me.

SOKKA: Aang was fine. He’s not the kind of guy to care about that kind of thing.

Katara creates a small wave and bends it towards the opposite side of the river.

KATARA: You obviously weren’t paying attention then. You were too busy telling me how I feel about my own body.

SOKKA: Katara…

Katara turns towards Sokka, looking him directly in the eye.

KATARA: We used to take baths together all the time, but you didn’t tease me like that back then. Sometimes I think you’re becoming more immature as you get older.

SOKKA: I teased you all the time when we were kids, and you teased me just as much.

Sokka goes back to washing himself. After losing eye contact, Katara’s eyes immediately wander to the rest of Sokka’s body. She manages to close them and look away.

KATARA: Just put something on!

Sokka looks over at Katara and raises an eyebrow.

KATARA: It’s just awkward, okay? Stop pretending it’s not.

Sokka turns towards her and stretches with a mischievous grin on his face.

SOKKA: It’s only as awkward as you make it, Katara.

Katara reacts immediately by knocking him over with a forceful push of her waterbending. Once her sudden burst of rage dies down, Katara can’t help but laugh after watching her naked brother fall straight onto his back. She covers her mouth and tries not to let Sokka notice.

Sokka sits on the river bank and attempts to clean the water out of his ears.

SOKKA: Alright, alright. No more teasing.

KATARA: Well…maybe you’re right about some things.

SOKKA: Really?

KATARA: I should— We should be mature enough to handle it, right?

Sokka looks up and sees his sister stripping. By the time he moves all the hair away from his eyes, he catches her removing her white chest wrappings, bringing her small breasts into view. She tosses them on the riverbank then slowly removes the rest of her white underclothes. Sokka stares at his sister’s slender yet curved form as if he was seeing it for the first time.

SOKKA: Well I don’t think you have to be naked to practice wanderbending, but okay…

Sokka stands up. Katara looks over at him and notices that he has an erection. Her eye twitches, but she avoids having another one of her outbursts.

KATARA: I’m finished with practicing for today. I’m… I’m going to take a bath too.


	34. Zuko Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Ursa take a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER SEVEN: ZUKO ALONE

URSA: It’s been a while since our last bath together.

ZUKO: I can bathe myself.

URSA: So I’ve been told. You know your servants are there—

ZUKO: I can do it myself.

URSA: Just relax and let me.

Zuko and Ursa are standing naked at the edge of the large tub in one of the Fire Palace’s many bathhouses. Zuko tilts his body away from his mother with his legs pressed together and his hands trying to cover up his private parts as casually as possible.

He turns around slowly and watches his mother untie her topknot. Her long black hair flows down her back and along her shoulders. But Zuko’s eyes latch onto other things. He takes a few seconds to look at his mother’s naked body. She looks like an elegant statue with bold and sensuous curves.

Ursa looks over at Zuko. He quickly turns away.

URSA: Now sit down, please.

Zuko sits down on a small seat a few feet away from the tub. Ursa grabs a nearby bucket and fills it with water.

URSA: Ready?

Zuko nods.

Ursa dumps the water onto Zuko’s head, drenching his long hair. Zuko shakes his head and pulls his hair away from his face.

Ursa sits down on her legs behind Zuko and starts scrubbing his back. Zuko remains huddled on the small seat, leaning forward awkwardly.

URSA: Straighten your back.

Ursa gives Zuko a gentle poke, and he does as he’s told.

URSA: You know that Azula and her friends are just teasing you because they like you, right?

ZUKO: I don’t think Azula likes anyone…

URSA: She’s your sister…just give her a chance. She’ll grow up before you know it. You both will.

ZUKO: She and her friends are just crazy. Girls are just…

Ursa starts to wash Zuko’s hair.

URSA (smiling): I’m a girl.

Zuko manages to crack a smile.

ZUKO (holding back a laugh): You’re a mom.

Ursa laughs.

Zuko looks down and notices his penis has gotten somewhat stiff. He blushes and covers himself.

Ursa leans up against Zuko, her breasts pressing against his back. She tries to scrub Zuko’s chest, but his arms are in the way.

URSA: Lift your arms, please.

Zuko squirms as he continues his attempt to hide his erection.

URSA (laughing sweetly): Up, up.

She gently grabs Zuko’s arms and lifts them up for him. She lets them go and Zuko reluctantly keeps them sticking straight up into the air. His face scrunches up in embarrassment, and he closes his eyes. All the while his penis continues to increase in size.

Ursa’s hands move down to his stomach. Zuko’s penis reaches its full length, twitching with excitement.

URSA: This would be easier if you turned around.

ZUKO: I’m fine like this.

Ursa grabs Zuko’s shoulders and attempts to twist him around, but Zuko resists.

URSA (laughing softly): Well then…

Ursa gets up and sits down in front of Zuko. Zuko leans forward and tries to press his erection between his legs. It’s not even four inches long, but he still has a hard time trying to hide it. He crosses his arms over his crotch in one last attempt.

URSA: Now straighten back up, please.

Zuko blushes and avoids making eye contact as he carefully moves his arms out of the way. He keeps his legs pressed together and only straightens his back a little.

Ursa begins to wash Zuko’s chest and stomach again now that she can see what she’s doing; meanwhile the tip of Zuko’s penis is sticking out from between the tight grip of his legs.

URSA: This will go faster if you cooperate, Zuko.

ZUKO (mumbling): I said I could do it myself…

URSA: I thought you liked spending time with me.

Ursa pokes Zuko’s nose. Zuko tries to hold back a smile and looks away. Ursa smiles and puts her hands on Zuko’s thighs. Before Zuko has a chance to react, she spreads his legs apart. Her son’s penis springs up into view, small but obviously erect. Zuko tenses up and opens his mouth to say something, but Ursa remains completely relaxed. The warm smile on her face doesn’t change at all.

She takes her son’s erection in one hand and his scrotum in the other. She cleans them both just as thoroughly as she had done with the rest of Zuko’s body. Her open palm cradles his small testicles. Her fingers gently massage the delicate skin holding them in place. She pulls his foreskin back and cleans the pink tip with her fingers.

Zuko’s eyes wander around the room, trying not to look at what his mother is doing. Eventually they slowly look down and see everything. Ursa says something to Zuko, but he’s so nervous that all he can hear is an intense throbbing in his ears. Ursa laughs and says something else that Zuko doesn’t quite catch. She behaves as if she’s completely unaware of the erotic nature of what she’s doing.

Once she finishes, she moves on to Zuko’s legs. Zuko lets out a quiet sigh of relief, but his penis is far from relaxed. A clear fluid begins to leak onto his already wet tip.

URSA: Your knees are all scuffed up.

Zuko looks down, trying to ignore his persistent erection.

ZUKO: Uh, yeah…

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Ursa is lying on a red matt on the floor. She closes her eyes and sighs.

Zuko walks over to her, dragging a matt for himself across the wet floor. He slips and falls over onto his mother’s soft body. Her large breasts cushion his landing. 

USRA (sitting up and grabbing Zuko): Are you alright?

ZUKO: I’m fine.

Ursa looks down at Zuko and smiles. His body is lying across her chest.

URSA: I think someone just wants to snuggle.

Ursa grabs Zuko in her arms and hugs him tightly, rubbing her cheek against his head.

Zuko pushes himself up with his hands on the floor on either side of her. He looks down at Ursa and smiles. She smiles back, still seeming to pay no attention to her son’s obvious erection, even as it presses against her stomach. She kisses Zuko gently on the lips and then again on the forehead. Her hand rubs up and down his back, occasionally going all the way down to his smooth butt.

Zuko suddenly kisses her back, but his kiss lasts much longer the simple peck Ursa had given him. Zuko keeps his eyes clenched shut and his lips puckered as he presses them against his mother’s. Ursa remains still with her eyes open, waiting for her son to finish.

Zuko pulls himself up again, releasing Ursa from his kiss. He blushes and looks away.

ZUKO: Sorry… I just—

Ursa smiles and laughs. Zuko’s face scrunches up as if he’s about to cry.

URSA (still laughing): Oh, Zuko.

She quickly pulls him in before he has a chance to get away. She tilts her head and places a very intimate kiss upon his lips, clutching his soft cheeks to pull him in closer. She opens her mouth, and her tongue nudges Zuko’s lips. Once she finishes the kiss, she smiles and rubs her nose against Zuko’s.

URSA: You’re so sweet.

Zuko’s face stays bright red. He pushes himself up away from the soft cushion of Ursa’s breasts, looking down at her nervously. Ursa looks up at him, waiting for his response. Zuko hesitantly wipes his lips against his hand and looks away.

ZUKO: Uh—

URSA: Come here.

Ursa pulls him into another long kiss. She suckles on his lower lip and holds the back of his head, while her free hand ventures back to her son’s soft backside. She pulls out of the kiss with a loud “muah,” and she gives Zuko’s butt a playful squeeze.

Zuko finally manages to look his mother in the eye, and he manages to make her blush. She bites the side of her lip and laughs with a youthful energy that Zuko hadn’t noticed before in his mom. 

Ursa’s kisses move away from Zuko’s lips. She places gentle ones across his right cheek and down his neck.

URSA: I love you…so much.

Ursa suddenly stops her kissing. She notices that her hand is moving ever so slightly along with Zuko’s hips. She looks up at her son with a sudden look of realization. Zuko is looking off across the room with his eyes half-lidded, and he’s gently rubbing himself up against her body, letting out soft grunts.

ZUKO: Mom… It feels…

Ursa rubs her hand through Zuko’s long black hair and tightens her grip on his backside, moving along with each little thrust.

URSA: Shhh. Shhh. It’s alright.

ZUKO: But what’s—?

URSA: There’s nothing wrong.

She places her other hand down onto Zuko’s backside as if to steady him. Zuko clutches her body and whimpers.

URSA: Just keep going. Everything’s alright.

Zuko continues to rub himself against his mother’s stomach, slowly increasing his speed. Ursa leans her head back and closes her eyes. She sighs and listens to the growing intensity of Zuko’s breathing. Her right hand begins to lovingly stroke his back. She opens her eyes to watch her son, and she begins to hum to him softly, straightening out her back and pressing up against Zuko.

Zuko’s pace slows down. His long gliding motions turn to quick and gentle bursts as his penis moves up and down his mother’s stomach.

Without warning, Zuko gasps and presses his lower body against Ursa, raising his chest above hers. 

His thrusting stops, and he collapses back onto her large breasts. He breathes heavily with his cheek resting against her soft skin.

Ursa wraps her legs around Zuko’s, and her arms cling to him. She closes her eyes and smiles. A single tear rolls down her cheek. After giving Zuko a few moments to catch his breath, she lifts his head up and quickly plants a wet kiss on his lips. She pulls away and gazes into his eyes. She fails to hold back a sudden burst of sweet laughter as she wipes her eyes. Zuko blushes, but not showing any distinct sign that he knows exactly what has just happened.

Ursa hugs him tightly and lets him rest his head on her chest again. She rubs her fingers through his hair. She pulls him up so that his face is level with hers again. She kisses him on the lips and then again on the forehead. Zuko looks down at her with half-lidded eyes.

Zuko: Mom…

URSA: Shhh…

She slowly sits up, bringing Zuko up with her. He sits himself down in front of her as she gets up onto her feet. She stands over him, looking down at the white mess on her stomach, some of it running down to her dark pubic hair.

Without saying a word, she calmly fills the nearby bucket with water and washes herself clean. Zuko watches for a moment before doing the same. The two of them silently remove the remnants of Zuko’s embarrassing sign of affection.

Ursa walks over to Zuko and places a hand on his shoulder.

URSA: Do you know what that was?

ZUKO (sounding slightly defensive and annoyed): No…

Ursa squeezes her son’s shoulder and squats down beside him. Zuko looks over at her, and his eyes immediately go to her breasts. His penis begins to spring to life again.

URSA: I know you’re embarrassed, but—

ZUKO: I’m not embarrassed…

Ursa smiles and kisses Zuko on the neck. Zuko pulls away but not enough to make Ursa take her hand off of his shoulder.

URSA: I just don’t want you to think you did something wrong.

Zuko doesn’t answer. He stares at the floor.

URSA: If you ever want to talk about it, you only have to ask.

ZUKO: Okay, okay…

Zuko pulls himself away from his mother and finds his clothes on the other side of the room. 

Ursa watches as Zuko struggles to put on his underwear. The tight piece of clothing hugs his body, shoving off the curve of his scrotum and the full length of his penis as it presses against his lower stomach. Zuko tries to press it down, but it just gets stuck. It sticks out horizontally, stretching out his underwear. Ursa smiles with a hint of red in her cheeks.


	35. Zuko Alone, scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has a strange encounter with Lee's mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

Sela stands behind the enormous rock beside her house and peaks her head out to spy on Zuko. She sees him standing in the middle of the river with nothing to cover his young body. The water comes up just above his knees. He has his back turned towards the house, giving Sela a chance to see his ripped back and perfect ass.

She covers up her mouth and squeals quietly to herself.

Zuko turns around, but Sela quickly goes back behind the rock before he has a chance to notice her. She leans up against the rock and places her hand between her legs, rubbing herself through her thin clothes.

She stops, staring at the ground for a moment. She listens to the gentle sounds of Zuko bathing. With her eyes clenched shut, she comes out from behind the rock and slowly walks towards the river.

After a few paces, she opens her eyes. Zuko hasn’t noticed her yet. She walks a little closer. Zuko doesn’t hear her soft footsteps, but he just happens to turn around as she approaches. They both freeze in place, looking at each other without saying a word. Zuko’s too shocked to even bother covering himself.

Sela awkwardly opens up the fold in her clothing. She has nothing underneath to cover her breasts. Zuko’s eyes grow wide as he’s greeted with the sight of his host’s bare chest. Her breasts are small with large pointed nipples. She keeps her hands on her clothes, looking like she’s unsure if she wants to continue.

SELA: I…

She looks away in embarrassment but still keeps her chest exposed, hoping to draw him in anyway. She notices something out of the corner of her eye. Zuko’s penis is beginning to show off his obvious arousal. Sela takes one quick look then looks away again.

SELA: I’m sorry!

She covers herself up and begins to cry softly. Zuko continues to stand awkwardly in the middle of the river, not knowing what to do. The redness in his cheeks gives away how embarrassed he really is despite his rather neutral body language.

SELA (still crying): I just thought… And you’re so… Maybe if I…

She finally manages to cover herself up and turns around to run back to her house.

IN THE BARN – LATER THAT NIGHT

Sela walks into the barn slowly. She looks at Zuko sleeping on the pile of hay on the other side of the barn. She begins to walk towards him, but she stops and turns around to make for the door.

Zuko opens his eyes and stands up, brushing off some hay from his sleeve. Sela hears him and stops in front of the door. She turns around and slowly walks over to him.

SELA (holding her hands behind her back): I wanted to apologize about what happened earlier…

ZUKO: It’s okay.

SELA (looking away and blushing): You’re just so…gorgeous! And…

Sela makes eye contact with Zuko. They both stand still, not saying a word. Zuko turns away, but before he has a chance to sit down, Sela grabs his hand and pulls it up to her chest. She shivers with a nervous excitement. Locking eyes with Zuko, she slowly moves his hand over her left breast. She notices Zuko giving it a gentle squeeze without her having to force him. She takes her hand off of his, but Zuko doesn’t pull his hand away. He keeps it cupped over her breast.

With a sudden burst of excitement, Sela grabs the subtle bulge between Zuko’s legs. Zuko takes his hand off of Sela’s breast. She looks down in disappointment, but her face immediately lights up once she notices Zuko taking off his shirt. She smiles as her trembling hands wander over his exposed body.

Zuko suddenly lifts her up and throws her down onto the hay pile. He pulls his pants down, giving Sela only a few moments to admire his manhood before flipping her onto her stomach. Sela breathes heavily, trying to take everything in. She shudders as she feels the warmth of Zuko’s length press up against her.

SELA (whispering): I want you so—

Zuko grabs Sela’s hips and thrusts into her. He wastes no time reaching his full speed, driving his erection deeper and deeper into her. Sela tries to say something, but it just comes out as a soft whimper.

Zuko continues to pound into her, flexing and grunting. Sela begins to moan. She presses her face against the hay and clenches her fists. Zuko straightens his back and looks up at the ceiling, panting.

Sela’s moaning stops, but her mouth stays open as if she’s letting out a silent scream. She finally manages to say something.

SELA: Y-y-yes!

Zuko pulls out of Sela and flips her onto her back with one forceful motion. He grips his cock in his hand and strokes it as fast as he can. He moans deeply, and his seed bursts onto Sela’s body, leaving a white mess on her small breasts. She flinches as one last bursts lands on her cheek. 

Sela lies on the ground, gasping for breath. She licks her bottom lip and reaches her hand between her legs, gently rubbing her clit as she stares up at her lover.

Zuko stands up and turns away from her, looking for his discarded clothing. Sela sits up and grabs him from behind, pressing her face against his firm backside.

SELA: Please stay…

ZUKO: I can’t.

Sela pulls away from Zuko to admire his backside. She grabs his right cheek and gives it a gentle squeeze.

SELA: You could be part of our family. Lee likes you already, and I—

ZUKO: No…

SELA: I’ll let you do whatever you want to me…whenever you want.

Zuko doesn’t respond.

SELA: You’re probably used to being with much younger and prettier girls…

Sela crawls in front of Zuko and presents her dripping womanhood to him.

SELA: B-but…I can be anything you want me to be…anything you need me to be.

She turns around, still on all fours, and looks up at Zuko. She tenderly rubs her face against his flaccid penis.

SELA: I can be your lover…

She grabs his hands and interlocks her fingers with his.

SELA: Your friend…

She lifts up her head and kisses Zuko’s stomach.

SELA: Your mother…

She presses her cheek against Zuko’s stomach and closes her eyes.

SELA: I can take care of you…and you can take care of me.

Zuko looks down at her. Sela reaches for his penis, but Zuko pulls away.

ZUKO: I need to get some sleep.

He picks up his clothes and starts dressing himself. Sela looks away as if she’s suddenly embarrassed by the whole situation. She touches her chest and is reminded of the semen dripping down her body. She grabs her clothes and puts them back on, not bothering to clean herself up.

SELA: See you in the morning…


	36. Zuko Alone, scene 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula shows Zuko something exciting that she's discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

Zuko lies on top of the large hay pile with his arms behind his head. He stares at the ceiling.

FLASHBACK FIRE NATION PALACE – ABOUT FIVE YEARS EARLIER

Azula pulls Zuko down the dark hall as quietly as possible. Zuko keeps up as best as he can while attempting to slip out of Azula’s tight grip around his wrist.

ZUKO: Azula!

AZULA: Come on!

The young prince and princess finally stop in front of a large door at the end of the hall.

AZULA: You have to see this.

ZUKO (catching his breath): See what?

Azula points at the door, which happens to lead to their parents’ bedchamber. She has an especially mischievous grin on her face. Zuko notices that the door is slightly opened, and it’s enough to peak into the room.

They both walk up to the door to take a look. Azula makes Zuko squat down, so they can both look at the same time. They see their parents’ bed in the dimly lit room, and on the bed are their parents. Ursa is on her hands and knees, and Ozai is behind her on his knees. 

Ursa’s breasts jiggle as Ozai thrusts his hips against hers. Ursa digs her fingers into the bed’s silk sheets and moans. Ozai grabs his wife’s unkempt hair and pulls her head back. She gasps and straightens her back.

ZUKO: He’s hurting her!

AZULA: Shhh!

Ozai slaps Ursa’s left ass cheek. She whines and begins to slam her hips into Ozai. He lets go of her hair and grabs her perfect curves with both hands, steadying his vigorous thrusts.

ZUKO: What are they doing?

AZULA: I don’t know.

Ozai lifts Ursa’s legs up and slowly stands up on the bed, lifting her lower body up with him. Ursa’s legs cling to Ozai as he continues his rough intimacy.

AZULA: Dad’s so strong…

Azula gazes upon the powerful image in front of her. Ozai is standing on top of the bed, giving her a chance to see almost the entire silhouette of his masculine form. The most provocative areas are covered by Ursa’s legs like a massive belt, while her face is pressed against the bed.

AZULA: She just lets Dad do whatever he wants.

Ozai grunts in a triumphant finale. He pulls himself out of Ursa and lets her drop back down to the bed in one swift motion. Her lower body drops with a soft thud. 

Azula tenses up at the sight of her father’s fully erect manhood as it finally comes into view. Zuko focuses on his mother, but not before taking one quick glance at his father.

Ursa rolls over and turns around. Without any direction from Ozai, she begins to lick him clean. Ozai remains standing on the bed, not bothering to lower himself. Zuko and Azula watch as their mother licks and sucks on every inch of their father’s perfect genitals.

Zuko steps away from the door, but Azula continues to watch.

AZULA (giggling): Gross. Why’s she doing that? Zuko look.

ZUKO: I don’t want to…

Ozai says something that Azula can’t make out. Ursa turns around and presents herself to her husband one more time. He gets on his knees and mounts her. Pulling her plump cheeks apart, he shoves his length between them. Ursa moans and reaches back to grab Ozai’s leg.

Azula smiles and ignores her brother as he slowly walks back down the hall.


	37. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph gets ready to bathe with her new friends for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER EIGHT: THE CHASE

KATARA: You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.

TOPH: Is it really that big of a deal to you guys?

Katara, Toph, Aang, and Sokka are standing next to a river. Aang and Sokka are a few feet away from the girls waiting for them to finish their conversation.

KATARA: Well, this is only the second time the three of us have bathed together…naked.

TOPH: Really?

KATARA (rubbing the back of her neck): Yeah…we decided it was silly of us to have to keep our clothes on. 

SOKKA: And we’re all mature here, right?

Aang nods.

KATARA: Exactly. I just didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.

TOPH: I’ve had to take my baths with servants constantly hovering over me. This really isn’t a big deal for me.

KATARA (clasping her hands together): Well then…I guess we should get in.

Katara sighs quietly through her nose, and she removes her clothing as casually as possible. She avoids eye contact with everyone but makes no attempt to hide any part of her body. 

Aang and Sokka stand around awkwardly as if they’re waiting for her to finish. They watch her as she gets down to her underwear. But once her perky breasts come into view, they immediately look away and begin to undress. Aang is naked within seconds, and he runs straight for the river. Katara follows him at a more relaxed pace.

Toph begins to undress while Sokka struggles with his underwear. He turns away from Toph and finally manages to pull them down. Toph smiles as she feels the vibrations of Sokka’s erect penis flopping around.

Sokka’s underwear gets stuck on his ankle. Before he can get it off, Toph is already completely undressed. She walks past Sokka and catches him just in time after he manages to trip on his underwear. Sokka’s chest rests on Toph’s outstretched arm. She nudges him back onto his feet.

TOPH: Whoa there, Stiffy.

Sokka blushes. After catching a quick glimpse of Toph’s butt, he turns away.

SOKKA: I just remembered… I should probably go to the bathroom before I get in.

He walks behind a large rock that’s just barely visible from the river. Toph folds her arms and stomps her foot on the ground. She feels Sokka standing with his back against the rock. He grabs his penis with both hands and starts to masturbate.

KATARA: Toph! Are you coming?

TOPH (quietly to herself): Your brother is.

KATARA: What?

TOPH (walking to the edge of the river): Nothing.


	38. The Chase, scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai enjoy a quiet night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

Azula stands near the edge of a cliff looking out into the darkness. The moon lights up her perfect naked body. Ty Lee and Mai are sitting on a large blanket a few feet behind her. Azula and Ty Lee’s clothes are folded up neatly on one of the blanket’s corners. Mai remains fully clothed. She sighs as she stares at the ground.

Azula turns around and glares at Mai. The princess smiles mischievously.

AZULA: What exactly are you waiting for, Mai?

MAI: Nothing.

Azula folds her arms and continues to stare at Mai. Mai avoids eye contact with her and slowly looks over at Ty Lee. Her bubbly friend smiles and nods. With another sigh, Mai begins to undress. Ty Lee crawls over to her side of the blanket to help.

AZULA: Stand up.

Mai does as she’s told and presents her body to Azula. The faintest hint of red fills her cheeks. Her body is very thin compared to the emerging curves of Ty Lee’s. Azula looks up and down Mai’s body.

AZULA: It’s been too long since I’ve seen you like this.

She circles around her and glides her hand down Mai’s spine until she reaches her backside. She squeezes one of her cheeks then gives it a loud smack.

AZULA: A little disappointing but acceptable.

Mai closes her eyes. Azula cups Mai’s small breasts in her hands, rubbing her large brown nipples.

AZULA: Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll blossom sooner or later.

She slides a hand between Mai’s legs, running her fingers through the thick black hair. Mai tenses up as Azula slips a finger inside her. Ty Lee watches intently, lying on her stomach with her chin resting in her hands.

AZULA: You’re certainly a woman down here.

Azula takes her finger out of Mai and wipes her juices into her pubic hair. She stands in front of Mai and leans up against her chest. Her fingers glide through the long black hair draped down Mai’s back. Mai opens her eyes and stares straight back at Azula. Her arms slowly move up Azula’s back and cling to her in a loose embrace. After sharing a fairly tame kiss, Azula pulls back and smiles at Mai.

AZULA: You’ve never been with a boy before, have you, Mai?

MAI: Is that really your business?

AZULA (grabbing Mai’s face): Everything about you is my business.

Mai doesn’t respond.

AZULA: So you’ve yet to feel a man’s touch? Not even a desperate encounter with a guard or an unwanted advance from a nobleman?

Mai rolls her eyes.

AZULA: You’re missing out on one of life’s greatest pleasures. Would you like to know how Zuko performs in that particular area?

MAI: That was a long time ago…

AZULA: Well our last get-together certainly wasn’t as eventful as I had planned, but I was still rather impressed. What he lacks in intelligence, he makes up for in beauty…and size.

Mai’s eyes slowly look over in Azula’s direction, but she doesn’t bother saying anything.

TY LEE: Not as beautiful as you, of course.

Azula smiles and pats Ty Lee on the head.

AZULA: When we capture him, I’d be willing to share him with the two of you. If you’re interested of course.

TY LEE: Really?

AZULA: I think it’s time for you to experience what it feels like to have a man inside you.

Azula sits down beside Ty Lee and rests her hand on the gymnast’s tight butt.

AZULA: With my supervision.

Ty Lee sticks her butt into the air and keeps her chin resting in her hands. She looks over at Mai and smiles. Mai turns away and sit down on the other side of the blanket. She folds her arms across her breasts, hiding her erect nipples.

TY LEE: Aren’t you going to join us, Mai?

MAI: I’m not in the mood.

Azula laces her fingers together and stretches her arms over her head as she gets behind Ty Lee.

AZULA: As I’ve gotten older, I’ve realized I actually regret something about my life.

TY LEE: What? You? But everything about you is so perfect.

Azula gets on her knees and places her hands firmly onto Ty Lee’s round cheeks.

AZULA: That’s true, but there’s just one thing that I often consider…and how my life could be different.

Azula gracefully slides her middle finger into Ty Lee. The bubbly girl whines softly and closes her eyes.

AZULA: If only I’d been born a man…

Ty Lee’s head perks up, and she opens her eyes.

Azula pulls her finger out and gazes at Ty Lee’s womanhood. The puckered hole above it opens and closes as Azula spreads Ty Lee’s soft cheeks. The princess straightens her back and presses herself against Ty Lee’s soft flesh as if she were thrusting an invisible penis inside of her.

MAI: But if you were a man, you and Zuko wouldn’t exactly be as close as you are now, would you?

Azula scowls at Mai’s comment. But her scowl quickly turns into a grin.

AZULA: If anything, our connection would be stronger. Something tells me Zuko would be more than happy to enjoy everything his little brother had to offer.

Azula slams her hips against Ty Lee.

AZULA: Our brotherly love would be the envy of the Fire Nation.

Azula smacks Ty Lee’s thigh.

TY LEE: Your dad would have a son he could be proud of too. Not that he needs one when he has a daughter like you.

Azula loosens her grip on Ty Lee. Reaching a hand between her own legs, Azula touches her most intimate places. A few memories flash through Azula’s mind. The first is her on her hands and knees with her father thrusting into her. The second is her and her father in each other’s arms with Azula bouncing on his lap. And last is her father’s erection sliding out of her mouth and leaving a white mess on her face.

AZULA: Perhaps I should be more grateful that I was born a woman…


	39. Bitter Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph has some special training requirements for Aang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER NINE: BITTER WORK

TOPH: Alright. Before we get started, you’re going to have to get naked.

AANG: What?

Aang and Toph are standing in the middle of a canyon, surrounded by all the earth they need for Aang’s training.

TOPH: It’s a necessary part of proper earthbending training.

Katara looks over at Toph with concern, and Sokka chuckles from inside his sleeping bag.

AANG: But…why?

TOPH: Starting off your training by questioning your teacher isn’t the smartest move.

AANG: Sorry. It just sounds so…weird.

KATARA (walking over to them): Actually…

Aang and Toph turn their attention to Katara. She suddenly gets embarrassed and hesitates.

AANG: What were you going to say?

KATARA: Um...well…actually, I think she’s right.

AANG: Really? How do you know?

KATARA (avoiding eye contact and messing with her hair): I…uh, I think Master Pakku mentioned it to me.

AANG: Oh.

Toph smiles to herself knowingly.

AANG: Well I guess if it’s what earthbenders do, I’ll have to try it.

TOPH: Okay then. Let’s not waste anymore time.

Aang quickly takes off his shirt, but he hesitates once he gets down to his pants.

TOPH: Oh c’mon. We’ve all seen each other naked.

SOKKA: Except for—

TOPH: You know what I mean.

AANG: I know… It just feels different somehow.

TOPH: Do we all need to get naked to make you feel better?

AANG: No. I can do this…

Aang stays in the same awkward position, looking like he’s about to take off his pants.

TOPH: Do we all need to take another bath?

AANG: No. I… Can we just do this somewhere else?

Toph groans in frustration.

KATARA: It’s okay, Aang. It’d probably be safer to do it somewhere else anyway. Right, Toph?

TOPH: Well I’m not expecting him to be hurling boulders on his first try, but I guess we could find a spot away from you guys.

IN A DIFFERENT PART OF THE CANYON – A FEW MINUTES LATER

TOPH: I said you need to be solid like a rock.

AANG (flexing and digging his feet into the dirt): I am.

TOPH: Well what do you call this?

Toph walks up to Aang and flicks his flaccid penis with her thumb.

AANG (blushing): Uh…

TOPH: I’m serious. When men—or boys in this case—do their earthbending training, the ones that know what they’re doing make sure as much of their body is as hard as possible.

AANG: But—

TOPH: Do you feel solid right now? Do you really feel as hard as a rock with this little thing dangling between your legs?

Aang looks down at his penis.

AANG: I guess not.

TOPH: Exactly. Now get to work.

AANG: What?

TOPH: Get to work. I want that thing as hard as you can get it. Until then, training is on hold.

Aang stares at Toph for a few seconds.

AANG: Well I don’t know if I can do it with you—

TOPH: Do I need to get Katara over here to do it for you?

AANG: Katara? What do you—?

TOPH: Don’t tell me you don’t know how to get a boner.

Toph starts to demonstrate by jerking her fist by her crotch.

TOPH: That’s all it takes.

AANG (holding his hands up and backing away): This is starting to get a little weird for me…

TOPH: It’s not that big of a deal.

AANG (stopping after only taking a few steps back): It is to me…

TOPH: Frankly, I’m a little insulted that you’re not hard already.

AANG: What? Why would—?

TOPH: Am I not pretty enough for you, Twinkle Toes?

Toph puckers her lips and sticks out her butt, wiggling it from side to side.

AANG: No! I mean…

Toph laughs and pats Aang on the shoulder.

TOPH: I’m just messing with you. Now…get that thing hard.

Toph takes a few steps back and folds her arms.

Aang looks down at his penis again.

TOPH: We’re not moving on until you do it.

AANG: Can you turn around?

TOPH: What?

AANG: It would just make me feel more comfortable…

TOPH: You do realize that I can “see” you either way, right?

AANG: I know. It’s just—

TOPH: Pointless. Now get on with it, or we’re done for today.

Aang hesitantly grabs his penis between two fingers and his thumb. He begins to tug on it awkwardly. After a few seconds, Toph sighs.

TOPH: That’s the best you can do?

AANG: I’m just nervous.

Toph walks up to Aang and cups her hand between his legs.

AANG: Toph!

Aang tries to pull away, but Toph grabs his shoulder to keep him right where he is.

TOPH: I didn’t even know it was possible for a boy to have this much trouble getting hard.

AANG: Sorry but—

TOPH: Be quiet! Just concentrate.

Toph takes the base of Aang’s little penis and starts jiggling it around. Aang blushes and looks away.

AANG: I can do it myself…

TOPH: We already tried that, Twinkle Toes. Come on. Impress me.

AANG: What if someone sees?

TOPH: Well hurry up and get hard before someone does.

After a few more seconds of waving it around, Aang’s penis finally starts to increase in size. Toph strokes it as it stiffens in her tight grip.

TOPH: Just think about Katara.

AANG: I—

TOPH: No talking.

Aang’s breathing quickens, and his body shivers. Toph rubs his shoulder reassuringly as she slows down her stroking. She lets Aang’s penis reach its full length with less help from her. 

Toph lets go, leaving Aang’s erect penis twitching and pointing up at the sky. She smiles and flicks it with her thumb again. It wobbles up and down before quickly returning to its stiff upward position.

TOPH: Perfect.

After Toph finishes, Aang’s stance is anything but solid. He’s standing with his arms at his sides. His knees wobble, and his back is hunched forward.

TOPH: Back in your stance!

Aang tries gets back to how he was before and flexes his muscles. His body is as tight and rock solid as he can possibly make it.

TOPH: Very nice.


	40. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara finds an interesting book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER TEN: THE LIBRARY

Katara wanders away from her friends and finds a section of the library that’s dedicated to the history of the Avatar. She sees a large book with Kyoshi’s name on it and pulls it off of the shelf. She reads its cover quietly to herself.

KATARA: A Visual Guide to the Legacy of Avatar Kyoshi… And Her Interests.

Katara opens the book, and the first page she sees has a drawing of Avatar Kyoshi herself. She’s completely naked but still wearing her headdress and face paint. She has her muscular arms stretched out and bending two large rocks on either side of her. Her body looks exactly how Katara had seen it when Kyoshi revealed herself to her on Kyoshi Island.

The next page has Kyoshi standing in a more relaxed position with four naked girls clinging to her body. The one standing on the left is holding up Kyoshi’s arm, feeling her muscles. The one standing on the right has her hand placed on one of Kyoshi’s breasts. The other two girls are on their knees on either side of Kysohi. The one on the left is leaning her cheek against the Avatar’s thigh and holding onto her leg, while the other has her hand pressed against Kyoshi’s stomach.

Katara looks around to make sure no one is nearby then she continues flipping through the book.

The next two pages show the Kyoshi Warriors, fully clothed and with face paint, in various battle poses. There are also drawings of their different types of weapons and headdresses.

The next two pages show the same warriors without their clothes on, but they still have their headdresses and face paint just like the Avatar in the previous pages. Two of them are sitting next to each other and kissing. One girl has her hand between the other’s legs, and the other is squeezing the other’s breast. On the opposite page, one of the girls is sitting on another’s face, while another girl is sucking on her breast.

Katara checks again to see if anyone is around. She looks back down at the graphic sexual illustrations. She blushes as she examines every detail of the drawings. Suddenly, she shakes her head and makes a sound of disgust before quickly turning the page. She sighs and looks up at the ceiling.

On the next two pages Katara finds two more drawings of Kyoshi. They’re two versions of the same drawing. Both are profiles showing the right side of the Avatar’s body. Kyoshi is bending over a naked man in both, only one drawing has Kyoshi fully clothed and the other has her naked. The nude drawing makes it more obvious as to what’s going on. Katara can see the straps wrapped around Kyoshi’s waist and thigh, and she can make out part of the object going inside the man. On the side of one of the pages, there are more detailed drawings of Kyoshi’s strap-on. Katara examines the penis shaped objects for a few seconds before moving on.

Katara flips to a random page to find something new, and she comes across a beautiful drawing of a group of Water Tribe warriors huddled with their backs together holding out their weapons and ready for battle.

The next page shows those same warriors without any clothes on. They’re wrapped in each other’s arms and mounting each other. Two of the warriors are kissing and grabbing each other’s erections, while two others are lying down and rubbing theirs together.

Katara takes a moment to make sure she’s still alone. She hides the book under her arm and runs as quietly as she can to a secluded corner of the library. She sits down and opens up the book. After finding the page she was on before, she reaches her hand between her legs and starts touching herself. Her eyes are glued to the erotic images. 

She turns the page and finds another drawing that covers two pages. Naked Water Tribe warriors fill both pages with barely any blank spaces between them. The pages are almost completely covered with the brown skin of the men’s naked bodies.

Katara’s eyes don’t know where to begin. One second she’s gazing at the muscular back of one of the men, and the next she can’t pull herself away from the sight of two of the warriors kissing. She sees men with their penises in each other’s mouths while others are penetrating each other from behind. It’s a collage of gorgeous copper-skinned men and intense passion.

Katara manages to look away from the book. She closes her eyes and leans her head back. The book drops out of her hand. She spreads her legs further and sticks her hand down her pants, rubbing herself through her underwear. Once her breathing starts to get a little out of control, she stops herself. Pulling her hand out of her pants, she opens her eyes and looks down at the book. Her hand is held out in front of her with a hint of wetness on her fingers.

Katara looks down the seemingly endless rows of bookshelves but still sees no one. She picks up the book and casually flips through some of the remaining pages. One page catches her eye. It has a young man giving a betrothal necklace to a girl. The next drawing has the girl showing her new necklace to an older couple. Katara doesn’t have to read the accompanying text to figure out that those are her parents. Katara turns the page to see the girl’s father and fiancé alone together. The father has his hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

The next page shows the father and the boy walking into a small tent. The girl and her mother are walking away in the opposite direction. Katara notices the girl has her head turned back towards the tent. The mother has a smile on her face and her arm around her daughter’s shoulder as they walk away.

Katara pauses. She stares at this particular page for quite a while, remembering the words of Avatar Kyoshi.

KYOSHI (in Katara’s head): The father would then take the young man into his tent, and they would become intimate for one night.

Katara stands up, closing the book. She holds it for a while before returning to the place where she found it to put it back. After taking a few steps, she stops and turns back towards the shelf. She goes back and slowly takes the book. Once she finds the page with the family outside the tent again, she sits down and leans her back against the shelf. She carefully turns to the next page and sees a single image of what’s happening inside the tent. The father and the girl’s fiancé are naked, and the boy has the older man’s penis in his mouth.

Katara stands up as she quickly closes the book and returns it to its proper place.


	41. The Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph takes advantage of Sokka's cactus juice crazed mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE DESERT

Katara, Sokka, and Toph walk through the desert, waiting for Aang’s return. Sokka watches the subtle movements of Katara’s hips with a stupid grin on his face. The cactus juice’s hold on him hasn’t worn off. He and Toph are lagging behind Katara.

SOKKA: Toph, have you ever noticed how amazing Katara’s butt is?

He holds his hands in front of him, framing Katara’s curves.

TOPH: Not now, Sokka… 

SOKKA: It’s just so…round!

Toph sighs in frustration.

Sokka stumbles up next to Toph and places his arm around her shoulder.

SOKKA: Don’t be jealous, Tophy. Your butt is nice too.

TOPH: Tophy?

SOKKA: We should find some water or something… Then we can all take a bath and appreciate all the nice butts we have here.

TOPH: I think we’d have more important things to do if we found water…

Sokka and Toph lag further behind Katara.

TOPH: So… I have a nice butt?

Sokka reaches behind his friend and pokes her butt.

Toph blushes and stops walking. Katara keeps on going, not noticing how far behind Sokka and Toph are.

Toph fidgets with a loose strand of hair in front of her ear.

TOPH: Sokka… Since we might not make it out of this place…

SOKKA: Of course we will. Aang’s gonna find Appa, and we’ll all fly away any minute now.

Toph sighs.

TOPH: Well even if that happens, I’d really like to try something first. Just in case I don’t get another chance…

SOKKA: I don’t think Momo is big enough to carry us.

Toph slaps her hand against her forehead.

TOPH: I want to feel your cock, okay?

Sokka looks at her with a blank look on his face. Toph crosses her arms and frowns at her clueless friend.

TOPH (muttering): And your butt.

SOKKA: No problem, Tophy.

Toph’s face brightens up. She coughs and rubs the back of her neck.

TOPH: Okay. Good.

She hesitates for only a second before diving her hand down Sokka’s pants. She grabs the Water Tribe boy’s sweaty cock but immediately loosens her grip at the sound of Katara’s nagging voice.

KATARA: What are you doing?

Toph panics and pulls her hand out of Sokka’s pants.

TOPH: Nothing!

KATARA: We can’t afford to be separated. Come on.

Toph and Sokka catch up with Katara, and the three of them continue to walk under the intense sun. Toph casually sniffs her hand and smiles.


	42. The Serpent's Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Sokka discuss the day they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER TWELVE: THE SERPENT’S PASS

Sokka and Suki sit next to each other on a flat rock under an arch. Sokka stares up at the moon while Suki builds up the courage to continue their conversation.

SUKI: I’ve been thinking… about the day we met.

Sokka takes his eyes off the moon and gives Suki his full attention.

SOKKA: Suki…

SUKI: You don’t have to pretend to be my friend. After what I did to you…

SOKKA: Pretending? I’ve been spending time with you because I want to.

SUKI: But—

SOKKA: Trust me. If I’d wanted to avoid you, I would have. But I thought we had a great time on Kyoshi Island. You showed me things I never thought I’d ask a girl to show me.

SUKI: Really? But I forced—

SOKKA: I was talking about the training.

SUKI: Oh…

Suki slouches and looks away.

SUKI: What the other Kysohi Warriors and I did to you was wrong. I let a terrible and backwards tradition almost rob me of your friendship and respect.

Sokka inches himself closer to her until their bodies are touching.

SOKKA: I may not have known what you had planned for me, but I was the one that walked in looking for…well, looking for certain things.

Sokka rubs the back of his neck and lowers his voice.

SOKKA: You more or less gave me what I came for. 

Suki looks at him suspiciously.

SOKKA: Of course it wasn’t exactly what I had in mind, but getting naked was definitely part of my original plan.

SUKI: But that doesn’t make it right… 

SOKKA: Let’s just consider it a happy accident…and continue being friends.

SUKI: Just friends?

Sokka’s eyes slowly look up at the moon, but his hand ends up on Suki’s leg.

Suki leans in closer hesitantly. She takes her hand and rests it upon Sokka’s leg. Sokka’s attention returns to her, forgetting the moon for a moment. Suki’s hand slowly shifts towards Sokka’s inner thigh, but the look on her face shows less confidence. Sokka lets her hand brush against the bulge in his pants before gently pulling himself away.

_SUKI: I’m sorry._

_SOKKA: No, you shouldn’t be._


	43. The Serpent's Pass, scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet and Zuko get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

JET: We’ll catch up with you soon. I want to see if they have anything else stored away in here. Longshot, you stand guard.

Longshot nods and finds a place to hide a few feet away from the door. Smellerbee takes the last of the food back to the refugees, leaving Jet alone with Zuko in the small kitchen.

Jet leans his back against the nearest wall and slides down until he’s sitting on the floor. Zuko sits down beside him. They take a chance to relax in silence before Jet finally says something.

JET: So, Lee…do you have anyone back home?

Zuko takes a moment to respond.

ZUKO: Not really.

Zuko leans forward with his arms crossed while Jet straightens his back and sighs.

JET: It’s just…

Jet scratches the back of his ear and laughs quietly to himself.

JET: There’s something about you I admire… something I want.

ZUKO: I don’t have anything to give.

JET: That’s just it. I think you do.

Zuko looks away.

JET: I know we barely know each other, but I think we make a great team. Don’t you?

ZUKO: I guess.

JET: I’ve worked with a lot of people, and none of them have what you have.

ZUKO: And what’s that?

JET (chuckling): Something I can’t describe, to be honest. It’s something I’ve never really felt…

Zuko glances over at Jet.

JET: Well…about another guy.

Zuko remains motionless and unreadable to Jet.

JET: Call me crazy, but I…

Jet and Zuko make eye contact, shaking Jet’s confidence for a moment. He stands up and stretches his arms above his head.

JET: Forget what I said. I’m just glad we could accomplish something like this…together.

Zuko stands up and faces Jet. Without warning, Zuko grabs Jet’s hand and places it between his legs. For what seems like forever, the two of them simply stare at each other. Jet’s hand remains pressed against Zuko’s obvious arousal while Zuko keeps his hand wrapped around Jet’s wrist.

Without breaking eye contact, Jet awkwardly grabs Zuko’s free hand and places it between his own legs. The two boys’ breathing quickens as they feel each other.

JET: Lee—

Zuko leans in to silence Jet with a kiss. They both free their hands to hold each other as their passion escalates. Jet turns their bodies around and pins Zuko to the wall. Jet pulls away from their kiss just long enough for them to take off their shirts and toss them onto the floor. Jet slides his tongue into Zuko’s mouth and grinds his hips against his. Zuko grabs Jet’s ass and presses him closer to his hard body. His hands slide down Jet’s pants, squeezing the firm cheeks underneath.

Seconds later, they have their pants and underwear around their ankles. Their penises are similar in size, but Zuko’s has more of an upward curve. The wet tips meet just as the two boys continue their kiss. Jet presses his hands against the wall on either side of Zuko and thrusts the length of his erection against his, while Zuko keeps both of their cocks together in a loose grip.

Jet’s toned back tenses up as he reaches his climax. He grunts and allows himself to melt in Zuko’s hand. Jet’s semen lubricates his ceaseless thrusting against Zuko’s cock. Zuko tightens his grip as the final waves of Jet’s orgasm release more of the white mess onto the firebender’s stomach.

Zuko pulls his sticky cock away from Jet’s and points it down to try to get it between Jet’s legs. He nudges it past Jet’s tight scrotum and pokes the sensitive spot behind it. Jet locks his arms around Zuko and pulls away from the wall. Zuko almost loses his balance as Jet rushes them over to the nearest table. Jet lets go of Zuko and falls backwards onto the hard wood. He spreads his legs and offers himself to Zuko.

Zuko pounces on Jet and immediately grabs his legs, hoisting them up in the air. The boys adjust themselves until Jet’s in the right position to receive Zuko. Once he sees the opening, Zuko thrusts into it, but he only manages to slide the tip inside. He lets go of Jet’s left leg and uses his free hand to steady his cock. He grunts with frustration as he attempts to slide himself in further.

Zuko manages to push deeper into Jet, but once he does, he doesn’t thrust. He simply looks down at Jet. He leans down and they kiss. As they kiss, Zuko gently glides the rest of the way into Jet, until his scrotum is pressed against Jet’s firm body. Zuko sways his hips, savoring the feeling of Jet’s tightness. Jet gives Zuko’s ass a loud smack.

JET: Come on, Lee. Fuck me.

Zuko immediately starts thrusting in and out of his eager partner. Jet wraps his arms around Zuko and presses his hands against his muscular back. Zuko thrusts into Jet faster and faster. His entire body is tense and ready for the impending climax.

JET: Have you ever done this with a boy before?

Zuko shakes his head no as he continues to pound himself into Jet.

After only a few minutes of their intense love making, Zuko cries out and fills Jet with his pent up lust. His thrusting stops, and he leans over Jet with his hands planted firmly on either side of him. Neither of them say a word. Zuko looks down at Jet as if he were only waiting for some sort of approval, while Jet lies there with dazed look on his face.

Zuko pulls himself out of Jet and stands at the edge of the table. His wet penis hangs limply between his legs. He wipes the sweat off his forehead and walks to the other side of the cramped room. Jet sits up and waits for whatever’s next. Zuko leans his arm against the wall and stares at the floor with his back turned towards Jet.

JET: Something wrong?

Zuko pulls his head up as if Jet had woken him from a dream.

ZUKO: No.

Jet gets out of bed and walks over to Zuko, placing his hands on his shoulders. Jet’s erection pokes Zuko’s ass.

JET: Do you need a break?

ZUKO: No. I just…

Jet kisses the back of Zuko’s neck and glides his hands down to his stomach. His fingers brush up against Zuko’s pubic hair.

JET: I’ve never met someone like you before… I’d never touch a girl again, if it meant I could do this with you every night.

Jet slowly spreads Zuko’s cheeks apart and pokes his hole with the tip of his cock. Zuko shivers and braces himself against the wall.

JET: I want you to feel what I felt.

Zuko suddenly breaks free of Jet’s grasp and turns around. He drops down to his knees and grabs Jet’s cock. Jet watches as Zuko takes his impressive length between his lips. Jet closes his eyes and lets Zuko do all of the work. Jet quickly unloads everything into Zuko’s mouth. He digs his fingers into Zuko’s hair and bucks his hips, gagging Zuko on his cock. Zuko takes every thrust and every drop of Jet’s cum.

JET: Oh, Lee…

Jet takes his cock out of Zuko’s mouth, leaving his cum on Zuko’s bottom lip. Zuko keeps his mouth closed and does his best to swallow the generous load. Jet lazily strokes his softening cock, trembling through the aftermath of his orgasm. Once everything has settled down, the two of them gaze into each other’s eyes again.

JET: You didn’t have to do that.

ZUKO: I wanted to.

Jet gets down on his knees and wraps his arms around Zuko, pulling him in for a long kiss.

JET (pulling away): I’ve never wanted someone this much before…

Jet slides his hand down Zuko’s back.

JET: It could be like this every night.

Jet kisses Zuko again, but Zuko responds with much less passion.

ZUKO: Maybe…


	44. The Drill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang faces Azula on the drill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE DRILL

Aang is hurled against the stone wall, collapsing face first onto the drill. Azula slowly makes her way over to the injured Avatar. She holds him up until he’s sitting with his back leaning against the wall. Aang begins to recover as Azula backs away from him.

Aang finally opens his eyes. Through his blurred vision he sees his opponent drop her last bit of clothing onto the hard surface of the drill. The seductive princess trails her fingers up her flat stomach until her hands are cupping her breasts.

AZULA: I’m all yours, Avatar.

Aang staggers to his feet. He holds his ground as he catches his breath. Azula starts to walk slowly towards him with no sign of an imminent attack. Aang’s body begins to tremble. He keeps his hands placed against the rock wall of Ba Sing Se.

AZULA: It’s amazing how something as simple as female anatomy can bring a battle to a sudden stop. Don’t you think?

Aang doesn’t answer and tries not to stare at Azula. She is now as close as she can be to Aang without actually touching him. But that quickly changes when something pokes between Azula’s legs. She looks down to see the tip of the Avatar’s erection pressing up against her through his thin pants.

AZULA: Boys are so predictable.

Aang shivers and fails to make any sort of response other than the one between his legs.

AZULA: If you’re this easy, I’m surprised my brother hasn’t been able to hold onto you for very long. You always slip through his fingers.

As Azula says this, she glides the palm of her hand against Aang’s bulge.

AZULA: But maybe the two of you have gone a little further than slipping through each others’ fingers….

Aang holds his breath. His hands carefully clench into two fists.

AZULA: We can return to our fight, or you can turn yourself over to me. It’s your choice. We’re equally vulnerable.

Azula sticks her hand down Aang’s pants and grabs his erection. She leans in to whisper in his ear.

AZULA: Let me finish it for you.

Aang gasps as Azula squeezes her fist around the tip of his penis. Sweat drips down his forehead.

AZULA: We could do it right here. I can have you spent within seconds.

Azula rubs the tip of her tongue against Aang’s earlobe.

AZULA: Or you could just as easily come with me, and we could do this properly. Despite your size, I’m sure the mighty Avatar could impress me.

Aang nods and hesitantly unclenches his fists. Azula looks Aang straight in the eye as she listens to the faint sound of him pulling down his pants.

AZULA: Your eagerness is appreciated.

Azula turns her back to her enemy with absolute calmness. She bends over and presents herself to him without a second of hesitation.

AZULA: Don’t hold back.

Aang: If you say so.

Aang quickly jumps in the air and spins around, sending Azula flying with a powerful airbending kick. She slides across the slick surface of the drill, eventually slowing down and slipping down the side. Her naked body is covered in a wet mixture of rock and water.

INSIDE A FIRE NATION VEHICLE – AFTER THE DESTRUCTION OF THE DRILL

Ty Lee moans and stretches her arms until her hands are pressed against the wall. Azula is thrusting three fingers into her. She has a cold look of determination on her face.

AZULA: Say it.

TY LEE: I need it…

Azula holds up one of Ty Lee’s legs and increases the speed of her fingering. Ty Lee’s breasts bounce with the force of Azula’s penetration. The gymnast’s eyes are half-lidded and looking up at the ceiling. Mai sits at the other end of the small metallic room and sighs to herself.

AZULA: Cum!

TY LEE: I…I can’t—

AZULA: I said cum!

Azula lets go of Ty Lee’s leg and starts to frantically rub her fingers against Ty Lee’s clit. Ty Lee squirms and leans her head back. With a soft whimper she squirts all over Azula’s hands, but the princess doesn’t stop. Even as Ty Lee’s orgasm subsides, Azula continues to have her way with her, while Ty Lee tries to keep up her moaning to please Azula.

TY LEE: Oh, Azula! I—

Azula interrupts Ty Lee with a sound that’s halfway between a gasp and a roar. She leans over Ty Lee and presses her hands against the gymnast’s wetness, no longer rubbing or thrusting. The two of them remain motionless for a moment, and the only sound heard is their heavy breathing. 

Azula tidies up her loose hair and crawls over Ty Lee until she’s sitting on her face. She immediately begins to grind herself against the girl’s face. No demands. No lustful words. Just silence. Ty Lee carefully rests her hands on Azula’s hips, rubbing them reassuringly.


	45. City of Walls and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joo Dee demonstrates her special duties to Aang and Sokka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER FOURTEEN: CITY OF WALLS AND SECRETS

Joo Dee closes the door of a small house. It’s just door the street from where Aang and his friends are staying. Aang and Sokka stand in the middle of the room awkwardly as Joo Dee covers the windows.

AANG: Where are Katara and Toph?

JOO DEE: As you have obviously observed by now, I have many duties, and one of my duties is to attend to the needs of male guests. Male guests of a certain status that is.

SOKKA (rolling his eyes): We ran into the same thing at the North Pole…

JOO DEE: Oh you did?

AANG: Yeah. Katara wasn’t allowed to learn waterbending just because she’s a girl.

SOKKA: She showed them though.

JOO DEE: I do not think the two of you understand.

SOKKA: We understand alright. Ba Sing Se is just another sexist city.

JOO DEE: I really don’t think—

AANG: Yeah. We came here together. Sokka and I shouldn’t get any special treatment.

SOKKA: Team Avatar sticks together.

Joo Dee keeps her slightly creepy grin and bows before them.

JOO DEE: My apologies. I had assumed the two of you would be familiar with our traditions. Please let me explain.

Joo Dee disrobes and reveals she hadn’t been wearing any sort of underwear. Her heavy breasts have large dark nipples, and the rest of her body is just as curvy and enticing. Aang and Sokka’s excitement shows quite clearly, but they’re too distracted by the woman in front of them to make any attempt to hide it.

JOO DEE: It is my duty to pleasure guests such as yourselves.

SOKKA: Uh… Can we have a minute alone?

Sokka grabs Aang and pulls him into the next room. He closes the door and whispers into Aang’s ear, shaking with nervous excitement.

SOKKA: Aang… A chance like this doesn’t come around very often.

AANG: Are you saying we should…be with her?

Sokka looks around the room as if he expected people to be spying on them.

SOKKA: Yeah. That’s exactly what I’m saying.

AANG: But I thought you and Suki were together now. At least that’s what it looked like.

SOKKA: It’s a bit…complicated. And this would just be a one time thing.

AANG: I don’t know. Don’t you think it’d be kind of strange?

SOKKA: Why?

AANG: She’s so much older than we are.

SOKKA: She’s not that old.

AANG: And wouldn’t it be awkward for us to be with her at the same time?

Sokka places his hand on Aang’s shoulder.

SOKKA: We’ve been through a lot together, Aang. Sharing a woman is just…another step in our friendship bonding.

Aang looks away and nods slowly, pondering Sokka’s response.

SOKKA: And we see each other naked everyday anyway. It’s not that big of a deal, right?

AANG: I guess not…

SOKKA: You still sound unsure.

AANG: Aren’t you at least a little unsure?

SOKKA: Well yeah, but... I know I’ll regret it if I don’t do this. And I bet you will too.

AANG: I guess…

SOKKA: Trust me. Who knows when you’ll see Meng again anyway.

AANG: Who?

SOKKA: Meng… The girl you like. Isn’t that the real reason you’re hesitating?

AANG: Oh right. Her…

SOKKA: I think I know you well enough to tell when you’re into someone.

Aang forces a laugh.

SOKKA: Now come on. Our lady awaits.

The horny boys return to Joo Dee. She had waited patiently and smiled as she saw them enter the room.

SOKKA: We’ve decided to accept your hospitality.

Aang nods nervously in agreement.

JOO DEE: Wonderful. Remove your clothing please.

Aang and Sokka do as they’re told, keeping their eyes on Joo Dee.

JOO DEE: You see? There’s no need to be embarrassed.

Joo Dee gets on her knees in front of them. She grabs their cocks without a moment of hesitation. Her hands glide along their lengths as her wrists twist. Aang fails to hold back an excited gasp, but Sokka remains composed. Joo Dee’s head darts back and forth between the two of them, locking her lips around their tips just long enough to tease them.

Joo Dee smiles as she gently tugs on their erections, inviting them to move in closer together. Aang and Sokka move in until their sides are pressed against each other. Joo Dee points their cocks inwards, touching their tips together. Aang’s face turns bright red, and Sokka’s body pulls away from Joo Dee but not enough to escape her grip.

JOO DEE: Relax.

Joo Dee opens her mouth and takes in both of their tips. Her tongue nimbly licking them both with equal attention. Aang whimpers and reaches his climax, filling Joo Dee’s mouth. He turns away from Sokka in embarrassment but lets Joo Dee finish. The dutiful woman keeps Aang and Sokka between her lips until Aang is spent. Sokka looks around the room, impatiently waiting for Aang to finish up.

Aang pulls himself out of Joo Dee’s mouth, leaving a white trail of semen down to her chin. Aang leans back against the wall and slides down to the floor. Sokka keeps his attention on Joo Dee, who he now has to himself. She opens her mouth, revealing the result of Aang’s climax. She rubs Sokka’s tip in the white puddle on her tongue. A hint of red fills Sokka’s cheeks, but he powers through his embarrassment.

Joo Dee closes her mouth around Sokka’s twitching erection and begins to gently bob her head back and forth. Aang watches the woman pleasure his friend. His eyes wander to Sokka’s smooth ass and the tightening of his body.

Sokka grunts as his legs suddenly quiver beneath him. Joo Dee rubs a hand down Sokka’s thigh as he ejaculates into her mouth. When he pulls himself out, a mixture of his and Aang’s semen covers his penis and Joo Dee’s lips. Sokka pants and slowly takes a seat beside Aang. Both of them can’t bring themselves to look at each other.

Joo Dee finally swallows what’s still left in her mouth, and she wipes her lips on the back of her hand. She stands up and bows before the two friends.

JOO DEE: Usually my duties require me to stay longer. But because you are both finished, I will leave for today. There are towels on the bed to clean yourselves up. There is a small outdoor bath as well.

The tall woman gracefully puts her clothes back on and licks her lips one last time before stepping out the door.

SOKKA: Well…that sure was something.

Aang watches as Sokka awkwardly cleans his penis with one of the towels Joo Dee left, paying attention to every movement of his body. Before Aang has a chance to look away, Sokka kindly tosses him a towel. The balled up cloth hits Aang in the face and drops in his lap.

SOKKA: So… Was it worth it?

Aang stands up and starts to clean himself. For a brief moment, Sokka’s partially erect penis catches his eye.

AANG: I think so.


	46. The Tales of Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Katara finally have some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

## CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE TALES OF BA SING SE

IN AANG’S DREAM

Aang sees Katara naked before him with a seductive smile on her face. Aang smiles back, although with a more goofy expression than his friend. Katara slowly turns around with her back facing him, flipping her braid over her shoulder. Aang’s eyes move from Katara’s shoulders all the way down to her ankles.

With what sounds like a soft moan, Katara bends over, offering herself to Aang. The boy’s erection guides him to her like a magnet. But Aang suddenly notices a change. As Katara’s hips sway, he sees something move between her legs. He holds onto Katara and realizes the shape of her hips has changed. He hears a voice that isn’t Katara’s.

VOICE: Aang…

Aang rubs his hand down the toned back before him. The dark skin matches Katara’s, but nothing else does. Spreading the smooth cheeks, he positions himself to penetrate Katara’s replacement.

AANG: Sokka...

Aang immediately thrusts his hips forward and cries out. He wakes up in his bed sweating and panting. He pulls back his blanket and sees the small wet spot between his legs.

THE GAANG’S HOME IN BA SING SE – LATER THAT DAY

Katara shuts the door to her bedroom.

KATARA: Sokka and Toph probably won’t be back for a while.

Aang nods, and they both start taking their clothes off without saying another word. Aang slowly crawls to the middle of the large bed. Katara flings her underwear onto the floor and jumps into bed beside Aang.

Aang leans over Katara and stares at her body. She smiles and waits for his next move.

KATARA: Aang?

AANG: Sorry. It’s just different…

KATARA: What is?

AANG: Well, we see each other naked every day, but—

Katara laughs and rests her hands on Aang’s back.

KATARA: I know what you mean.

AANG: It feels like it’s been so long since we…

Katara gives Aang’s butt a playful squeeze.

KATARA: Yeah.

Aang’s hand hovers over Katara’s breast.

KATARA (laughing): Go on.

Aang pulls his hand away. Katara gives him a quick kiss on the lips then smiles at him. She reaches down between Aang’s legs and begins to rub her palm against the underside of his erection. Aang shivers and closes his eyes.

AANG: Katara…

KATARA: Don’t worry. It’s just you and me right now. 

AANG: Wait…

Just as Katara pulls her hand away, Aang ejaculates all over her arm and stomach. He gasps and looks away in embarrassment.

AANG: Sorry…

Katara pulls her semen covered arm up from under Aang and holds it away from the bed sheets. She pats Aang on the back with her clean hand.

KATARA: It’s okay. We can still—

Aang gets off of Katara and rolls over on his side with his back facing her. Katara puts her clean hand on his shoulder.

KATARA: Really. It’s okay.

She waterbends the semen onto a nearby rag.

AANG: I just wanted today to be special. We should be doing this more often, shouldn’t we?

Katara smiles and pulls herself closer to Aang. She reaches her hand between his legs and starts to play with him, but there’s no sign of his arousal returning.

KATARA: I don’t think there are rules about this kind of thing, Aang. At least there shouldn’t be. We can take our time like we have been.

The two lovers hear Sokka and Toph coming in the front door. Aang sighs with frustration and hops out of bed to put his clothes back on. Katara does the same and finishes getting dressed with her back turned towards Aang, hiding the look of disappointment on her face.


	47. The Tales of Ba Sing Se, scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Toph relax in the sauna on their "girl's day out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

Toph and Katara are sitting together in the sauna after enjoying the rest of the spa. They sit at opposite ends of the wooden bench. But after a seemingly spontaneous stretch, Toph paces back and forth and then sits down right next to Katara. She casually places her hand on top of Katara’s at just the right moment to make it seem like an accident. Neither of them pull away.

KATARA (sighing pleasantly): This has been great. Ba Sing Se may not be perfect, but this is much better than camping outside everyday.

Toph squeezes Katara’s hand gently and smiles. Katara finally takes notice of her friend’s unusually tender sign of affection and glances down at her hand, but she remains perfectly content and doesn’t question it.

KATARA: I’m glad things have worked out. You’ve been an amazing teacher for Aang and a loyal friend.

Katara looks down at the floor and laughs.

KATARA: It seems just like yesterday that I wanted to kick you out of—

Toph suddenly places her hand on Katara’s cheek and turns her head to face her. Before Katara can react, Toph presses her lips to hers. She holds the kiss for several seconds with both hands clasping Katara’s face. Katara’s hands remain motionless at her sides. Her eyes grow wide and look from side to side, waiting for Toph to finish or provide some sort of explanation.

Toph’s reaches a hand down and pulls at the towel covering Katara’s body. Her fingers graze the top of Katara’s breast, but Katara quickly pushes her away with a sudden burst of anger.

KATARA: Toph!

Toph retreats. Katara crosses her arms over her chest and turns away from Toph.

TOPH: I’m sorry. I thought…

KATARA: What? You thought what exactly?

Tears begin to well up in Toph’s eyes. Her hand clenches into a tight fist and she turns her head away from Katara’s disapproving gaze. The earthbender looks as if she’s about to punch a hole through the wall. Katara sees how hurt Toph is and calms herself down. She reaches out to put her hand on Toph’s shoulder but slowly pulls away.

KATARA: I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have yelled.

Toph rubs her eyes and makes a single loud sniffling sound.

KATARA: I just—

TOPH: Why didn’t you stop me?

KATARA: What?

TOPH: You just let me kiss you. You made me think…

Toph wipes away her stubborn tears.

KATARA: I didn’t know what to do. It came of nowhere. I wasn’t really sure what you were doing.

TOPH (starting to get angry): Why did you think I was holding your hand?

KATARA: I don’t know.

TOPH: Why was the rest such a surprise?

KATARA: Holding someone’s hand doesn’t always mean…what you meant it to mean.

Toph wipes her nose with the back of her hand. She then takes the towel off of her head and wipes the remaining snot onto it. She and Katara stay silent for a while before Toph breaks the silence.

TOPH: Sorry I ruined our “girl’s day” or whatever…

KATARA: Toph…

Katara puts her hand on Toph’s shoulder, not pulling away this time.

TOPH: Can we just pretend this didn’t happen? We were having fun…

KATARA: Yeah. We were. But we don’t have to pretend it didn’t happen. I just didn’t know you felt that way. Maybe it’s my own fault for not noticing. 

Toph raises an eyebrow at Katara’s attempt to repair the sudden ripple in their friendship.

KATARA: We can still be friends, right?

TOPH: I touched your boob, Sugar Queen. Things can never go back to normal.

They both laugh and dissolve any remnants of the awkward tension between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's taken me almost a year to get back to this. Hopefully I can get back to posting more regularly.
> 
> Let me know what you think and thanks for sticking with me. ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think. ^_^


End file.
